School Days
by Ophylia
Summary: Due to rumors of a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge decides to move all magic schools to American public schools. There are people behind every corner trying to break Draco and Hermione apart. Is Hermione strong enough to resist temtation?
1. Two Unexpected Surprises

Hermione sat in one of the big fluffy armchairs in the Head's Flat, trying to relax. Malfoy had been driving her mad since September and she was ready for a nice break with her family. She and her mum and dad were supposed to go to the Bahamas for Christmas vacation. The only thing that stressed Hermione out about the Bahamas was the fact that her skin practically glowed in the dark. _The people down there'll probably think my parents keep me locked in the cellar, _she mused to herself. She closed her eyes and imagined herself on the beach and not in the below zero temperatures that were plaguing the Hogwarts students. Before long she could feel the warm sun on her skin and the sand between her toes. Her mom sat in a beach chair next to her. They were chatting about a new book they'd read. Her dad was buying them lemonade at the snack bar.

Hermione's eyes caught on a blonde boy talking to a mate. His back was to her, but she noted his rippling muscles running up and down his back and the part of his legs that weren't obscured by a pair of very stylish swimming trunks. Her mom saw her looking and said, "It's time to eat." Hermione looked at her mother quizzically. "C'mon Granger get up." her mother nudged her softly on the arm. "Granger!"

Hermione lifted her head in alarm. _Oh Merlin, _she thought. _It was a dream. He's still here. _"Come on, Granger! I'm hungry."

Due to some sort of Death Eater rebellion, the students at Hogwarts had to travel in pairs of two or more everywhere they went. She and Malfoy ended up going to breakfast and dinner together every day, seeing as they shared a Head's flat together. Hermione wouldn't have minded if he was any other person. But it had to be him. It had to be the one person who could really affect her.Hermione stood and stretched while Malfoy crossed his arms impatiently. "Okay, okay! Keep your pants on!" she said. God, was he annoying. "I plan to. Unless you want to take them off for me," he winked at her.

Hermione put her finger part way into her mouth and made a choking sound.

"As if, Malfoy. Let's just go."

They exited the portrait of the Knight of Yorkshire and as they walked down the hall he said, "Have a merry feast, young children!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes but Hermione smiled at him and said "Thank you!" then in an undertone, "You could've waved or something, you know."

"Come on, Hermione you've seen him everyday since September. The old bloke's mad."

"Still," she retorted, "you don't have to be thoroughly- what did you say?"

"What're you talking about, Granger?"

"You just… never mind Malfoy." Hermione said, sighing. She just wanted to get rid of him and go to the Bahamas! "I'll go in first."

"Okay. See you in the common room?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said and walked into the Great Hall. Malfoy waited for Hermione to sit down with her hero mates and walked smoothly in, putting on his Malfoy "I don't give a shit" face. Girls melted and boys looked down to their plates, jealous. Hermione gagged. How could one person have that much affect on a whole room? _God, he's__so annoying! _But one thought crossed her mind that made her feel completely different about this grown-up boy that'd tortured her all these years: He'd called her _Hermione. _He'd used her name as lightly as if he said it every five seconds. Hermione was used to everyone else calling her by her first name, but this was different. Something about the way that Malfoy had said it had made it sound warm and inviting, and she wanted him to say it again.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and acted as he usually did. Pansy was is right-hand girl, Blaise his left-hand man. While he was talking, the whole table seemed to hush to hear what he had to say, and would laugh uncontrollably at his jokes. He loved the attention. Everyone seemed to adore him. Everyone seemed to want to be him. Rich, famous in fear, uncontrollably sexy. He seemed to have everything. Everything but someone to fill that cold hole in his heart. He needed to have someone to hold and to tell everything to, not just someone to shag. Pansy was good for nothing but shagging, and Draco didn't mind one bit, but he honestly needed that one special person in his life. With this thought his eyes wandered around the Great Hall nostalgically. They wandered to a very unsuspecting Gryffindor know-it-all. Goosebumps erupted on his arms and he put his fork down.

"I'm going to go start packing now." he said to murmurs of his friends.

"But Dray, you're going to miss McGonagall's speech!"

"It's okay. Crabbe and Goyle will tell me later."

Pansy settled, defeated, back into her chair as she watched Draco exit hurriedly.

When Draco got back to the Head's dorm, the Knight of Yorkshire started to scold him for walking about the castle alone until he saw the tent in Draco's pants. The portrait swung open and Draco ran upstairs to the bathroom. _What the hell is she doing to me?_

Hermione had noticed Malfoy's abrupt departure. She was also very confused about what she'd felt when he left. Was she actually worried about his walking around the corridors at night when said Death Eaters were on the loose? Yes, she actually was. And she couldn't shake it either. She had to find out what was wrong. She began to stand just as Headmistress McGonagall did. She cursed silently and settled back down, waiting expectantly, but she still thought of Malfoy in the back of her mind. The slender professor began her short Christmas speech, though Hermione had a hunch that it'd be longer this year.

"Happy Christmas, students and faculty! I can wish you nothing but the highest safety and well being as you reunite with your families once again for the holidays." There was scattered applause and murmuring amongst the students.

"I have some very, very grave news, so pay careful attention. As most of you know, last year Harry Potter vanquished Lord Voldemort right here in this very room." she gestured to Harry as cheers and applause invaded the large cathedral-like room. "Quiet now." All sound died away quickly. "As great a deed as that was, many of the surviving Death Eaters were outraged and began fighting back without their master, and have been wreaking havoc since last June. We have confidential knowledge that said Death Eaters are planning a raid on Hogwarts castle after the holidays."

Gasps and murmurs slid through the hall and people started to stand and call to each other. "Enough!" McGonagall screeched. The students quieted, but did not cease looking for loved ones and friends in their seats. "Our plans- that is, the decisions of myself and the Ministry of Magic- are to move all wizarding school students to America to attend public schools there while our Aurors hunt down the remainder of the rebel Death Eaters. The day you come back from the holidays will be used for cleaning and packing all your belongings and preparing to move. We will then use Portkeys to reach out destination. I'm so very sorry. Our decision is primarily in the idea of your safety." With that, the Headmistress was seated again at the faculty table.

"I don't like the sound of this." Hermione voiced.

"I fucking kill him and his followers run out to finish his business. Didn't anything we do last year help? Everyone's in just as much danger as they were last year." Harry said, almost trying to suppress tears.

"Harry, are you daft?" Hermione scolded impatiently, feeling pulled to Malfoy but feeling the need to console Harry. "Without Voldemort, the Death Eaters are just blind rats." She put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "You should feel proud of what you did, just like the rest of us."

"Thanks." Harry half-smiled and picked up his fork.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll only be in Muggle schools for a short bit. The Aurors will take care of the remaining slime while we get to stare at American girls all day. It'll be bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

Harry's face lit up. "Well when you put it like that…" he grinned and went back to his food while he and Ron talked about the sort of girls they would meet in a short time. They didn't even notice Hermione slip out of the Great Hall.

She ran to the Head's Tower and sped down the corridor. When she reached the portrait he tried to delay her but he only made her more curious. She said "Bogart!" and he was forced to let her in. Looking around the small common room she noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Malfoy was asleep on the sofa; hair flopped messily over his eyes as his chest moved evenly up and down. Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa, a little lower than his chest. She watched him lying there peacefully for a moment and then draped a blanket over him. Surveying him, she couldn't help but smile. She knew he was Malfoy, but it couldn't hurt to look at him when he didn't know she was looking.

She reached down and brushed the hair out of his closed eyes, gently whispering, "Remind me to tell you all about it tomorrow." she whispered. As she walked up the stairs and Draco heard her door shut, he grinned with all his might. He might not know what she was doing to him, but he couldn't help wanting more of it, whatever it was.

**A/N: I moved the battle to sixth year, and completely wiped out HBP, although I threw Dumbledore's death in. In order for my plot to work, I still needed a year of Hogwarts. I hope you liked it! (:**


	2. My Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?

Hermione awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. _Huh?_ She almost slid down the steps and into the common room. Malfoy looked up at her and said "Damn Granger." He laughed and went back to the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione smoothed her hair down self consciously. "I was only joking." he promised, laughing. "Oh ha-ha. Where'd you get that?" she asked, gesturing to the coffee and biscuits on a tray in the middle of the table. "I felt like staying up here this morning so I asked a house elf to bring it to me."

She scowled at him. "I don't suppose you could've walked down there and got it yourself?"

"Nah, it's too cold, Granger."

"Whatever." She sat on the other edge of the couch so there was a whole cushion in between them. "Want some?" he asked her. "What'd you poison it with?" she asked, but she was only joking, and he could tell. "He poured her some into the extra cup he'd ask them to bring for her, smirking. "Sugar?" "Yes, please. And cream, too."

He handed her the steaming mug from which she sipped gratefully. "I'm glad you had them bring this up here. It's way too cold to go walking around a freezing castle."

"Exactly my point. _Prophet_?" he handed her the portion of the paper that he was done with. On the front cover was a large heading that read: "**FUDGE DECIDES TO MOVE ALL MAGIC SCHOOLS TO AMERICA." **

"I see you read about the change in schools?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be going?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well--forgive me, but I just though you'd be one of the ones that would raid the castle." she squinted, waiting for Malfoy's wrath. It didn't come.

"Because, dear, naive little Granger, if I'd have been planning an attack on this school with my comrades, why do you suppose I tipped old McGonagall off?"

And with that, he got up and went to his room, to cool off, Hermione supposed. She was actually surprised at his reaction. He was the kind of person who shouted and abused, not the coffee giving, paper reading, conversational type. And he was tipping off the plans of the Death Eaters to the Minister of Magic! Who was this nice, improved man, and where was _Malfoy? _But Hermione couldn't complain. She had a feeling that this Malfoy would be easier to room with, wherever they ended up rooming together. She read the rest of the _Prophet_ and drank her coffee. She'd have to start getting ready for classes in a few minutes, but for now, she stayed put. Her coffee-jumped morning euphoria would no doubt last her until lunch time. She was so relaxed that she could even stand Malfoy. They would often sit on opposite side of the common room and sneak glances at each other behind the thick books that covered the common room walls. Well, there was one thing that she and Malfoy had in common: Reading. Not that they talked about it or anything. They just sat and read in silence. The only times they really ever talked was when they went on the Head's patrols every Friday night. But tomorrow would be their last one, and judging by the mood she'd put him in, Hermione doubted Draco would talk to her period. She just had to get him out of her head! She hoped with the move they'd have less to do with each other. A girl could hope, right?

-------

Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Malfoy to get out of the shower. When she'd knocked on his door all she had received was a short, "I'll be out in a minute." From the bathroom. She had to wait another ten minutes for Malfoy to come out, but it was so worth it. When he came out, Malfoy was wearing a Weird Sisters shirt that was tight on his muscles and some jeans. His hair was wet and messy; it stuck to his forehead in some places. Her stomach did a flip.

"Ready?" she asked, voice cracking pathetically. He walked to the other side of the room and put on a zip-up hoodie, and walked out of the portrait. Hermione rushed out behind him and they began their weekly ten o'clock scan. The only thing Hermione hated about patrolling on Fridays was that there were usually a lot of people sneaking out of their dormitories and wandering about. They usually found couples snogging behind tapestries and in broom cupboards. Hermione usually did all the disciplining while Malfoy stood behind her, sulking. She didn't mind if people thought she was a stuffy goody-goody, but he did. He could really act superficial sometimes.

Hermione and Malfoy scanned the hallways, each avoiding the other's eye. She was bursting to talk; he was slouching like he really didn't want to be there. Hermione's urge took her over, and she blurted, "How was your shower?" She mentally kicked herself. He looked over at her and smirked. "Why? Were you thinking about it?"

Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded. "No! I was just trying to make conversation!"

"Sure you were." he laughed and, to Hermione's relief, didn't pursue the subject. When they were done patrolling the seventh floor, Hermione and Malfoy went back to the common room to get winter coats They had to make sure no one was lurking outside either. After grabbing their coats from their rooms, the Heads went to the Entrance Hall and Malfoy unlocked the door with a charm that Dumbledore had shown him. When he finished, Malfoy held the door open for Hermione. When they reached the ground, they crossed the bridge leading to the Quidditch pitch and cut through past three of the six golden hoops. When they reached the dock by the lake, they sat and looked around.

Hermione imagined Malfoy putting his arm around her in the freezing weather. She tried to stop herself from saying it. She tried to keep it in, but her curiosity got the better of her; she wanted to see what he would do. "It's really cold." she said, sniffing and bringing her jacket closer to her. He nodded and Hermione thought she saw him scoot a little bit towards her. She didn't know. A few minutes passed by until he sighed and said, "Look! There's the squid."

The giant squid was lifting one large suction cupped tentacle out of the water and waving it at them, as if it wanted them to play with it. Malfoy picked up a smooth pebble and tossed it in the water. The squid went under for a second and then came back to the dock, shoving a tentacle that held the rock towards his head. He ducked in the nick of time and the pebble thudded onto the wood of the dock. Hermione laughed. Draco looked at her intensely for a second, then reached for the pebble again and threw it back into the water. He smiled and waited for the squid to fetch it for him. The squid brought it back and this time Malfoy threw it all the way to the middle of the lake.

Hermione was laughing, and he couldn't stop himself. Malfoy leaned over and kissed her.She hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, but she gave in to his warmth and scooted closer to him. He deepened the kiss, taking her chin into his hands. The warmth of his body drew her in more as their arms rubbed together furiously, trying to fill any space that was between them. When they finally broke apart they were both heaving. She looked into his hard blue eyes. The intensity of her gaze only made him want to kiss her more so he looked away, out onto the lake. The squid had given them their privacy at last, and the intensity on the little dock was so stiff you could snap it like a twig.

Malfoy looked back at Hermione and put his arm around her, rubbing her jaw line with his thumb. "What're you doing to me?"

"The question is, what are you doing to _me?_" she replied. He kissed her once again, lightly, and stood. She stood with him and they began their track back up to the school. When they reached the huge oak door, Malfoy opened it and when they got inside, closed it again. He walked back up to their rooms with his arm around her. She had her head on his chest. Whatever had happened out there on the lake was pure magic, no doubt. She was afraid to trust him though. He was Draco Malfoy, end of story. But his actions seemed right at the moment, she just had to wait and see if he messed up. When they reached the common room, they sat on the couch. "Tippy!" Malfoy bellowed. A house elf popped in out of nowhere and said, "How may Tippy be of service to you, master?"

"Bring us some tea, please."

"Yes sir. Right away." Tippy disappeared only for a second before returning with a tray filled with a steaming kettle, two mugs, and a plate of cookies. Hermione eyes Malfoy furiously and opened her mouth to say something about the elf. He shoved a cookie in instead, laughing. She glared at him and furiously chewed, but he anger was gone, replaced with mirth. Hermione put her head on Malfoy's chest as they sat in silence for a while. As usual, Hermione broke it.

"What would you call us?"

"I don't know. Anything close to girlfriend would be out of the question, wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't object to calling you my boyfriend," she winked and took his hand.

"Boyfriend it is." He kissed her once more.

-------

Draco's hand hit the floor with a soft thud. He opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione was asleep on his chest, breathing evenly. He gazed at her and in that moment was more scared than he had ever been in his life. What if he messed this up? What if she'd had time to think things through and rejected him?

Hermione stirred and looked around. Her eyes fell on Malfoy and she smiled. "Draco…" she said, sleepily. What the hell was this… this tingling sensation in his stomach? He'd never felt like this before. He supposed it was because he was hungry or something. He was almost as stupid as Hermione. He was in the early stages of love. Nevertheless he stood and started putting on his shoes. "I'm starving." he said. "I second that." she agreed, also sliding her shoes on. She stood and he grabbed her back down onto the sofa, so that she was sitting on his lap.

"You-are-too-cute." Draco said, between kisses.

"I thought you were hungry?" she asked standing again to be pulled back down again. She laughed and giggled as he straddled her and tickled her until she couldn't breathe. He leant down and kissed her again, more passionately. His hand twirled in her hair as he moved down more, filling the gap between them almost fully. She broke away and turned her head sideways. "Come on; I really am hungry."

He sensed her discomfort and moved away from her, giving her the space she desperately needed. She was so confused and needed some time to think. They both stood and hugged each other for at least a minute, savoring each other's warmth. They broke away and began to walk, severing contact in case anyone should see. They walked together until they reached the Great Hall, which they entered separately, each worried about what was going to happen after Christmas break.

**A/N: I hope I'm getting the flow going. I'm moving fast for a reason: no one wants to wait forever for them to hook up. The speed will be more realistic within the next two chapters. Thanks for reading! Review? (:**


	3. Stubbornness

Hermione looked out into the foamy ocean and sighed. Oh, how she'd needed this vacation, and now she didn't even want to be here because of the reason that she'd wanted to go so bad in the first place. Everything in the past two days had thrown her for a loop. She didn't know if she even wanted to be with him. He seemed to rush into things pretty fast and Hermione was no doubt a beginner at this. Shouldn't her first boyfriend be someone she knew and trusted, like Ron or Harry? Not some blond heartbreaker that Hermione knew was _very _experienced. She was afraid of getting hurt, and that was Draco Malfoy's middle name.

The morning waves splashed her cold toes as she stared out into the water. There were only a few people on the beach, mostly _couples._ Hermione walked back up into the sand and sat on the beach blanket she'd brought down. She surveyed the atmosphere sourly, wishing she could talk to Ginny about all of this. She'd spent the last three days in the hotel, so she figured she'd better go out and take a look around. Her parents were scuba diving somewhere at a reef on the other side of the beach, so she had the whole day to herself. Hermione figured she could at least go lie down for an hour. Maybe she could watch a movie. She trekked back up the hill to her hotel and on her way in, she passed the pool. Maybe she'd go swimming later. When she reached her hotel room, there was a strange owl on her bed post. She walked over to it and took the letter from its beak. Opening it, she read:

_Hermione,_

_My mother and I have just gotten to Italy. She says we'll need to clean out my dad's study in the vacation house. Each day that goes by without him I feel stronger, more independent. If he had been here, I probably wouldn't be asking you to do this. I've told my mother all about you. With some persuading, she's given me permission to ask you up here for the last week of holidays. I hope you'll come. Send Parsnip back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione read it once, twice, three times over. She and Draco had just gotten together and now he wanted her to come to _Italy _for a _week _with _him_? Yeah, right. Hermione liked Draco a lot, but he was a Malfoy. She'd never been one for stereotypes, but this time, she was worried. Not so much for her life; she would have been if his father would have been alive. But she didn't want to get hurt. She felt ashamed admitting it, but at almost seventeen, Draco was her first boyfriend. She didn't want to lose that security, and Draco seemed to fit the boyfriend title well, yet something told her it would take more to fully trust him.

And that's when she decided to go.

The rest of the holidays flew by quickly. She told her parents of the sudden move to America, and they weren't pleased. With much coaxing, they consented, but insisted on staying at a hotel nearby the school until she got used to it there. Grudgingly, Hermione agreed. The next thing she knew, Hermione was waking up on Christmas Day. Groggily, she hopped out of bed and met her parents in the sitting room. "Happy Christmas!" her mother greeted her. Her dad stood and hugged her while her mother poured her some tea. Throughout the morning, Hermione would receive a green iPod, a mauve cashmere sweater, several books on ancient Greek mythology, and a gorgeous emerald ring. She hugged her parents and then retreated to her room to pack a small bag to take to Draco's tomorrow. Draco would Apparate to her hotel and then she would side-along Apparate to his vacation house in Italy. It seemed like a risky plan in the first place, not to mention she'd be going with Draco.

When she awoke the next morning, the sound of the pages of the newspaper turning in the sitting room echoed back into Hermione's room. She shuffled out of her room and greeted her dad. She found her mom in the small kitchenette and figured she'd warm her up before lying straight to her face.

"Morning, mom." she murmured sweetly.

"Morning, dear. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah." she waited a few minutes before asking, "So mom, do you think I could leave a week early so I can go to the Burrow?"

Her mother paused for a moment. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "Hermione, this is our Christmas vac-" She'd begun to say 'Christmas vacation' before Hermione interrupted her.

"You do know that last year my best friend's brother was killed? I haven't seen the family since that happened. Just please let me go. I think I'm old enough."

"Hermione, you are a piece of work. I suppose you can go."

"Thanks mom!" she hugged her mother and ran back to her room. Within an hour she was showered and ready to leave. She'd told her mother that she'd be Apparating with Harry and Ron at the convenience store down the street, but that's where she'd be meeting Draco. As she said goodbye to her parents, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty. Her parents would freak if they knew where she was really going. They had never given her anything but the utmost respect and trust. It just didn't feel right lying to them, and to go off with a boy to do Lord knows what, no less. Hermione also hadn't seen the Weasleys since Fred, either. She'd just leave Draco's a little early, you know?

_You're ditching your best friends for a lifelong enemy who's suddenly fallen in love with you? Yeah, Hermione! Sounds great! Fred dies and you go sleep with a sworn enemy, who helped kill him, no less! There has to be a way to get out of this!_

But did she really want a way out of this? Did she really want to deny Draco? Did she want to deny everything he stood for? He was powerful, sensitive and sexy. These three things made her want him so much, yet they scared her more than anything. She decided she would at least try it out with Draco. He made her feel wanted, what harm could there be in that?

Hitching her back up over her shoulder, she bade goodbye to her loving parents and dived into the unknown. With each floor the elevator took her down, her stomach grew tighter and tighter. She felt as if she was going to faint. The _lobby _button lit up and the elevator doors opened. She lost it. Her breathing became ragged and her vision blurred over. She had to lean upon the hallway wall for support. It took her a few minutes before she returned to normal. _This isn't me. This isn't me. This isn't me, _she repeated to herself all the way down the street and into the convenience store where Draco was bound to be waiting.

Upon entering, she noticed him right off the bat. Pulling off Muggle clothes adorably, he had on a mint green button down shirt, jeans and sneakers. Hermione could see the indent of his wand in his back pocket, but she doubted anyone was even noticing him at all. But how could they not? He was so _perfect _everyone should be staring at him in awe. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. She could feel his face tighten to a grin and he spun around, pulling her into a massive hug. Releasing her, he looked her up and down. "You look gorgeous." he said, eyeing her new sweater. "Good Christmas?" he asked. "Great Christmas." she replied, slightly out of breath and uneasy.

He took her chin in his hand and they stared at each other. She couldn't take it; there was something about him that made her want to change. It made her feel both dangerous and self-conscious at the same time. She grabbed his head and brought his lips down upon hers. All time stopped. Everyone seemed to freeze and it was just Draco and Hermione. Apparently is only seemed that way. The clerk at the front desk cleared his throat loudly and Hermione jerked her lips off Draco's. He kept his eyes closed while Hermione gathered her bag and faced him. "Ready?" he asked her. She eyed him and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He looked at her quizzically, but decided to save it for another time. They exited the store and turned the corner into an alley. Draco took her hand and Hermione was engulfed in a whirlwind of emotions all at once. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tiny tube blocked her lungs and she found she couldn't breathe. Just as she thought she would pass out from the pressure, it subsided.

Her first sense was her smell. She smelled salt. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the foamy ocean backyard of a glorious 19th century Victorian. The ivy running up the eastern wall gave the perfect Italian-esque look. Hermione was completely and utterly in awe of the house's beauty. "Like it?" Draco said, pulling her out of this realm. "More than words can explain." He smiled and took her hand.

They walked up the thin sidewalk leading to the front door. When he opened it, she was even more amazed. The entrance hall was filled with beautiful paintings and rustic mirrors. It was painted blood red and smelled of apples and cinnamon. Draco took her jacket and hung it in the closet next to the door. He gave her a tour of the house and each room, she came to find, was either more or equally beautiful than the last.

"And this is my room." he said, opening up the door. Naturally, the room was painted green and silver. It was actually quite appealing. A small mirror on the back of the door, a closet, a dresser, a _bed, _and an alarm clock. Pretty simple and causal, to say the most. She put her bags down and put her hands on her hips as if to say, 'Where am _I _sleeping, 'cause it's _not _here.'

"The guest room's down the hall; I'll show you." he sighed and left the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed suit. The guest room was the exact opposite of Draco's bedroom. It was a hideous lemon color. Hermione's eyes actually watered when she looked directly at the walls. The room was decorated blandly. There was a small closet, dresser and a full bed. Draco didn't even take notice of how Hermione felt about the room.

After depositing her bag in the awful guestroom, Hermione and Draco went down to the kitchen. "Where's your mum?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said as they entered the kitchen. "She must be out."

There was something odd about the way he was holding himself that made her think there was something wrong with him. "Do you want to talk about something?" she asked him tentatively.

"No. Why?" he said, too quickly.

"I know there is. You can tell me."

He didn't answer; he just kept his head in the refrigerator. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"No, I ate before I left." she replied coldly.

"Look, I told you there wasn't anything wrong with me!" he said slamming the door to the fridge. Hermione jumped and retaliated without thinking.

"Okay then. I'm sorry I care. I'm sorry I lied to my parents to come visit you! I'm sorry I didn't go to my best friend's house after what happened to Fred! Oh my God." Hermione was shaking. All of these things filled her mind. Images of the last battle blurred her vision. She needed to get as far away from here as possible. She got up and crossed the kitchen. Draco blocked her way and stood in front of her. "Sorry I got mad, I just don't understand why you don't want to share a room with me." he said quickly. "We wouldn't do anything."

Hermione tried to move past him again, but he put his arms around her. "This was a mistake." she said. She looked right into his eyes and at that moment, her stomach lurched and she thought she was going to throw up. She was shaking badly by now. She wasn't even worried about leaving as much as she cared about finding a trash can. Noticing her decrease in color, Draco stepped closer to her and touched her forehead; she was burning up. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She couldn't answer him. She turned away and desperately tried to find a rubbish bin. But she couldn't make it. _Splat! _And there it was, all over the floor. She got down to her knees and vomited until she was sore. When she came up, she was sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and hugged him. He squeezed her and held her until her sobbing subsided.

"What happened?" he was bombarding her with questions now. "Are you ill? You're burning up. Do you need to go to the hospital? I doubt anyone there even speaks English. Oh, God." he trailed off and looked her in the eyes. In that moment, Hermione had never felt that someone cared about her that much. But she needed to lie down.

"Can I go and lie down?" she asked, not even caring where. Draco helped her to her feet and took her hand. He guided her upstairs and into his room. He helped her out of her shoes and aided her in covering up with his emerald duvet. Draco didn't know what could have caused something like this so rapidly. He ran to get another blanket from the closet in the hall. There, he smacked head first into his mother. "Draco! What are you doing?" he said nothing, just beckoned her in the direction of his room. His mother's expression sobered when she saw Hermione on the bed. "What's happened to her?"

"I dunno! What do I do?" he too was shaking. He thrust the blanket around her and lay down next to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I can't breath!" Hermione looked so helpless. She closed her eyes and he rapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. A few minutes later Draco's mum bustled into the room with a purple potion in a clear flask. She told Hermione to drink and she obliged, too weak to refuse. Within seconds Hermione's eyelids closed and she plunged into a dreamless sleep. Draco held her until he too slept, but his dreams were filled with the daunting prospect that the one girl he had ever truly cared for was seriously ill.

**A/N: Trouble in paradise? I think yes. I've gotten into a good habit of publishing new chapters just about once a week. I'm hoping to publish a chapter every Sunday, if my CP English class doesn't proceed to kill me by then. REVIEW! (: Also, PM me any ideas or questions. I'm fairly certain you can get my e-mail address on my profile as well. Happy reading! (:**


	4. Chilllllll!

Draco leaned against the waiting room wall, sweating. Hermione hadn't been at his house for an hour and he'd already had to take her to the hospital! He thought for sure when he saw her next she'd demand him to take her home and tell him she never wanted to see him again. Every time the nurse came into the room, he almost had a heart attack. His mother tried unsuccessfully to calm him, but she unsettled almost as much as Draco at the sight of anyone in a white coat.

When Dr. Alessandro finally came to where they were sitting, Draco was almost glad they were in a hospital in case he had a coronary. The doctor pulled up a chair next to their table.

"Hello, Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy." He shook hands with the both of them. "Hermione is going to be perfectly fine. What happened this afternoon can be nothing else but a panic attack."

Draco felt as though he'd lost eight hundred pounds. He'd thought Hermione was deathly ill, and all she'd had was a panic attack. His breathing returned to normal.

"I've given her a month's supply of Xanax to take merely on a trial basis." Draco struggled to understand his thick Italian accent. "Every time she starts to feel a panic attack coming, she should take a pill."

The doctor stood, "You can see her now." Draco jumped up and followed the doctor into Hermione's "room," a small cubicle separated from the other rooms by tasteless pastel curtains.

"God, these emergency rooms are small." He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he made his way to the chair beside her bed. "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'll be fine, Draco, you can stop sweating now." she winked and squeezed his clammy hand.

"I can't believe you had a panic attack! I thought you were dying!"

"I'd never had one before; I didn't know what they were like."

"But I don't understand how they can just happen."

"Me either. I could barely understand the doctor." they were laughing as Mrs. Malfoy came in. Things were stiff for a moment, but she pulled up a chair and sat in the small space on the left of Hermione's bed.

"I'm sorry to see you so sick so close to your arrival, dear." she said, not unkindly, though she had a glint of disapproval in her eye.

"Thank you. And out of all the things that could have been wrong, I'm glad it was this." Hermione replied, somewhat shocked at Narcissa's kindness.

"So how long until we can leave, if you're fine? I'm starving." Draco butted in, completely unabashed.

"When aren't you starving?" Hermione gibed. Draco threw her a disbelieving look as Narcissa covered her mouth to hide her smile.

-------

Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa sat at a quiet booth inside the beautiful Cuciniere restaurant. After she'd been released, Hermione finally had half a mind to ask where she was. It scared her that she hadn't even asked where they would be going. To her, it was like she'd put her whole life into Draco's hands as fast as she could flip a light switch. She resolved to question him more. It turned out they were in Sicily, Italy in a city called Catania. She'd always wanted to come to Italy. When she spoke to Draco about the city, he regarded it like he lived there, which Hermione admired. Naturally, she'd read all about Catania and what a beautiful city it was.

They waited for the server in polite conversation. Draco slipped Hermione's hand in his, and for the first time, everything she'd gone through to get there seemed to make sense. Her stomach did back flips, and she smiled sheepishly at him. Narcissa didn't dare speak about Draco's father, or anything about their business in Italy, in front of Hermione.

"Do you plan on traveling to America after Christmas, Hermione?" asked Narcissa. Hermione was startled by the question. She hadn't thought about the move once since she'd agreed to come with Draco.

"My parents and I talked about it, and yes, I will be. They're coming as well. They, especially my mother, wanted to make sure I'll be fine before they leave." Narcissa seemed satisfied with her answer, though the tiniest glint of disapproval was constantly shown in her countenance every time she spoke directly to Hermione.

"Yes, Draco will be going as well." she said stiffly. "I initially planned on sending him to Durmstrang when I heard the news, but he felt very strongly about traveling to America." Hermione didn't know what to say. Although Narcissa seemed calm, she could sense the volcano inside her. A volcano that could erupt at any second. Hermione decided right then to never, ever anger her. A thrilling sense of fear crept through her, turning her cheeks red. Draco seemed to notice her discomfort and rescued her. "What? I've never been to America." he put on a mock-serious face. "Plus, I hear American girls are hotter."

Hermione gaped at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "That's the same thing I heard about American boys!" He looked at her and laughed. Their eyes locked, and he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the mouth. She blushed deep scarlet, taken aback by his boldness in front of his mother. Narcissa looked away quickly. After a few awkward moments of silence, the waiter arrived to take their orders. Hermione quickly told Draco that she couldn't read anything on the menu. He ordered something for her in fluent Italian, which Hermione thought was extremely sexy.

Hermione absolutely loved her food, whatever it was. By the time they were done eating, they had gone through two bottles of wine. Narcissa's ever-white cheeks had a faint pinkish glow, and she seemed to be regarding Hermione with more kindness than she had shown before. Draco stood to leave, and the women followed suit.

The streets of Catania were gorgeous. The architecture was old; the type of buildings built way before even Dumbledore's parents' time. The streets were darkening with dusk, and Italian farmers were putting away their produce for the night. Walking in the streets felt natural, like Hermione had done it her whole life. The wine in her stomach held her conscious at ease, and her and Draco walked hand-in-hand next to a wobbly--but still graceful--Narcissa. When they reached the Manor, Hermione was positively crippled with exhaustion. Draco led her to the guest room and said goodnight, yawning expansively.

She changed into shorts and a camisole and slid into bed. As she had predicted, the yellow walls of the guestroom were the equivalent to the light of early dawn in the dark. She couldn't sleep, so she thought she'd read for awhile. When _Hogwarts, A History _failed her, she got out of bed and crept down the hall to Draco's room.

The door was slightly cracked, sending a line of light to the other side of the room. Hermione opened it tentatively, asking herself whether or not she should knock. Draco was a lump under the silky green covers. She padded to the other side of the bed and climbed in with him. He shifted with alarm sat up, looking around wildly. "Shh! It's only me!" Hermione whispered, and he looked down at her. She held his gaze nervously, and after a second, he relaxed and lay down again.

Hermione's heart was fluttering wildly in her throat, and she could hardly breathe. She'd never been this close to a man in the little amount of clothes she had on. If he noticed her nervousness, he didn't voice it. He slid closer to her and put his arm under her head. She awkwardly switched her head so that it was on his warm, bare chest. She looked up at him, smiled, and said, "Hi."

"Hi." he replied, voice smooth as silk as it sailed into her ears. She closed her eyes and thought about how much she should not be here, and how bad she wanted to be at the same time.

"I've had way too much wine," she said honestly.

"Me, too." he laughed. He caught her gaze, and that was it. His lips were on hers faster than she could register the movement. She hesitated, and then threw herself into the kiss, knowing that if the wine was absent; her ecstasy would be, too. Draco moved so that he was on top of her, kissing everywhere from her lips to her collarbone. Her breath came in ragged rasps and she had to fight with every fiber of her not to rip his boxers off. She had never been overcome with this much emotion in her life. Her hands were on his neck, his on her hips. His fingers ran along her hip bones, making her squirm under his mouth. When their lips broke apart, they were both gasping for air. Draco's eyes bore into hers. "I want you, Hermione."

The sentence lingered in the air as they both pondered it. Hermione's head was dizzy, and she could see white spots in the darkness around his head hovering inches from hers. "Not tonight." He closed his eyes. She could feel his erection against her thigh, making it harder for her to turn him down. "Not tonight," she said again, and he nodded, defeated. He kissed her lightly and rolled off her.

Sleep came even harder for her in Draco's bed. She kept replaying what had happened over and over in her head. Each time it played, she wished for a different outcome. Draco's even breathing beside her lulled her into a trance, and she finally fell asleep.

-------

Hermione woke up without blankets on. She opened her eyes, lost for a moment, and then whispered, "Oh, my God."

Draco grumbled under all the covers and turned towards her. His expression went from contentedness to alarm as he watched her face. "You're not having another panic attack are you?" He started to weed himself from the pile of blankets.

"No! Or at least I don't think so."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"We didn't…?" Hermione questioned, embarrassed and upset.

"Oh! No, we didn't." he ran a hand through his hair and waited for her response.

"Thank God!" she fell back against the pillows, sighing. After a second, she said, "I'll have to get my own blanket if I'll be staying here from now on. I was frigid all night long thanks to your stingy ass!" He smirked and threw the blanket over both of them. Draco rolled on top of her, tickling her sides. She laughed and begged for him to quit. "I'll pee!" she screamed over and over, but no avail. Hermione punched him in the arm and used his momentary surprise to flip him over and tickle him likewise.

"That's not funny, Granger!" he laughed. Hermione stopped and looked at him, hurt. "What?" he asked.

"Granger?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was only joking." he said, realizing that he had hurt her. She nodded and kissed him. "Truce?" she offered.

"Truce." and with that, he pulled the blankets off to reveal a very disgruntled Narcissa.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco Xavier Malfoy?" she screeched. Draco just stared at her, more afraid than Hermione had ever seen him. "Kitchen, now." she uttered, and stalked out of the room. Draco quickly followed suit. In his absence, Hermione brushed her teeth and got dressed. When he came back into the room, he was pale. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Well, my mother wasn't pleased to see that."

"Obviously." she said. He laughed shakily and put his arm around her. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Can we eat without being killed? I'm starving."

He smirked. "She just left." he got up, walked across the room and stopped at the door. "I'll show you how a real man cooks." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**A/N: I'm aware that this chapter is extremely fluffy and short, but it's cute. (: As always, if you have any ideas as to where I should go with the storyline, let me know by PM, please. Reviews are always appreciated as well. Happy reading! (:**


	5. Portal to the Unknown

Grumpy was Draco's middle name on the morning they were due back at school. He had neglected packing until nine o'clock that morning and was surprised to find that it would take him longer than ten minutes. They were to catch the train at eleven o'clock sharp, and by ten thirty, they were still running around the house searching for things. Hermione and Draco hadn't stopped arguing since Narcissa had woken them up at eight o' clock.

"I don't know why you have to be so mean! You're the one who put off packing until the last minute!" Hermione shouted as a pair of socks hit her in the back of the head.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so mean if we could be--" he searched vaguely for the right term. "--intimate…"

"So now it's my fault for not wanting to sleep with you!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, yeah!"

Hermione stomped out of the room and into the kitchen. Seven minutes later she could hear the thud of his trunk on the stairs, but she was far too infuriated to help him.

"Where's the portkey?" Hermione mumbled when he entered the kitchen. He said nothing, but walked up to her and hugged her.

"We're not going to be able to see much of each other for a while." his gaze locked her in. "Do you really want to spend our last minutes together fighting?" she shook her head, hugging him hard. Her eyes welled up and she couldn't talk past the lump in her throat.

"Ready?" she nodded, still incapable of speech. They walked out onto the sunny garden terrace. The view was beautiful, as always. Hermione would never forget this place. Draco walked over and took an empty wine bottle from the table. Hermione smiled sadly. "Fitting, huh?" he chuckled, and held it out to her. She touched it with her index finger. Draco counted to three, and then Hermione felt the familiar tugging sensation that came with traveling by portkey.

Within a few nauseating moments they had reached their destination: a deserted alley just three blocks from the train station. Walking quickly so as not to miss the train, they were soon a block away.

"You go, I'll watch you." he said, not quite looking her in the eye. She leaned into him briefly and was gone. She reached the platform with ten minutes to spare and didn't worry about Draco being late. Harry and Ron hunted her down quickly and they soon found a cozy compartment with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Luna. _Quibblers _were passed around and the conversation was so loud Hermione almost couldn't think about where Draco was, or what he was doing. Almost.

Heads and Prefects were supposed to meet in the first compartment to do patrols, so after she had changed into her robes, Hermione made the short walk to the compartment. Draco was already there, but she avoided looking at him. It was so hard for her because she was so used to spending time with him. Sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss felt natural to her, and now she had to regard him with the contempt that should have felt natural to her.

The smirk she wore on her lips when she talked to him felt familiar, but also like it didn't belong there. She had shared so much with him over the holidays; it killed her to not be able to show her deep compassion for him. When the prefects were dismissed, she hurried back to her friends, wishing to avoid all conflict with the Slytherins. When they strode by Hermione's compartment, they ignored everyone in her compartment, even Harry. Hermione made a note to thank Draco whenever she next saw him.

And that's when it hit her: when would be the next time she saw him? The lump rose in her throat again and she looked out the window, absently pulling a book from her bag in order to look distracted. Having a forbidden first relationship was the worst thing she could have gotten herself into.

-------

Hermione sighed in relief as Hogwarts castle drifted into the scenery her window depicted. She hurried off the train, hastily trying to avoid Draco and his cronies. Harry and Ron struggled to keep up with her as she jumped into the first available carriage.

"What's up with you?" Ron inquired as they began their trip up the gravelly road to Hogwarts. Hermione shook her head and smiled half-heartedly at them. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. There was no feast when they arrived; it was just regular dinner as if they had never left. Before dessert, professor McGonagall stood and waited for the Great Hall to quiet. When there was silence, she said:

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I trust you all had a fine Christmas. Many of the faces I usually see looking up at me are not here, as you've no doubt noticed. Some parents have chosen to home school their children in magic until the Death Eaters are caught by our Aurors. I can assure each and every one of you that we will not be staying in America for much longer than a month." her eyes flashed, and her cheeks became flushed. "I offer my extreme gratitude to each and every person who is here tonight. Your allegiance to this school and to me is the very thing needed to keep high spirits in these hard times." there was scattered applause; Hermione didn't clap, she was too busy staring at Draco's empty chair. _Where was he?_

"When you return to your dormitories this evening, I would deem it unwise to unpack any unnecessary belongings, as we will be traveling to America by portkey in this very room tomorrow morning." the Headmistress seemed very nervous and ill-at-ease this evening. Hermione felt sorry for her. "We will all meet here tomorrow at the normal breakfast time, then take our leave after we have eaten. Thank you! I'll see you all here tomorrow!"

And with a wave of her wand, dessert filled the tables, but Hermione had somehow lost her appetite.

-------

As soon as she could get away from the Gryffindors without arousing suspicion, Hermione hurried back to the Head's Flat. She found Draco alone, in his room, already in bed. She curled up beside him, rubbing his back. He groaned, stretched and flipped over, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Where were you?"

"I just didn't feel like eating. I get nervous before I travel to new places." he winked at her. "Plus, I had a million Pumpkin Pasties on the train." She rolled her eyes. "Those are horrible for you!"

"But they're so delicious!" he rubbed his stomach with a silly satisfied smile.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his shirtless torso. "This feels right, you know." he nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean." Hermione reached over to the bed stand and switched on the lamp, making him cover his eyes with his hands. "Hey! I just woke up!"

Hermione shrugged off her robe and slid her skirt off so that she was in her school polo and shorts she wore under her plaid skirt. "I'm sleepy, and we have a big day tomorrow." She yawned widely and slid underneath the covers with Draco, finally comfortable to do so after the last week. Draco rubbed her thigh under the covers. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, but swiftly opened them and told him to go to bed. Several times he tried to arouse her, but when his third try didn't work, he gave up and turned the lamp off. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he settled for the night. Hermione had never been more comfortable than when she was in his arms.

-------

Draco lay awake in the dark, restless. Every night since she'd arrived in Italy he'd tried to be romantic with Hermione and had failed miserably every time. _I don't know how much longer I can resist Pansy throwing herself all over me…_ He mentally punched himself for even thinking something like that. Draco knew that he would wait for Hermione to be ready, whenever that might be, no matter how long he had to suffer. He was head over heels for her, he knew that for sure, and he wasn't about to let anything ruin the relationship she and he had formed.

-------

When Hermione woke, it was still early, so she headed to her bedroom to take a shower. When she got out, the time on her alarm clock was nine twenty, so she decided to finish getting ready before she woke Draco. By ten o'clock, her teeth were brushed, she was dressed, and her trunk was packed and waiting by the portrait entrance. There still wasn't a noise from Draco's room. She tiptoed to his door and pushed it open. He lay sprawled on his stomach, comforter on the floor. Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. How could he be so sexy even when he was drooling all over his sheets?

She jumped on the bed obnoxiously, giggling. He mumbled, "Good morning, baby."

Hermione flopped back on his pillows and sighed, "Is it? I hope we get to see each other every day in America." he searched for her hand and squeezed it, still drifting in and out of sleep. They sat there for a few more minutes until Hermione heard a faint _pop_ in the sitting room. They both jumped up. Hermione threw a shirt at Draco and yelled, "Get up, Malfoy. We have to be to the Great Hall soon!"

She made sure to roll her eyes as she was leaving his room, as not to cause suspicion. Tippy the house elf stood near the portrait's entrance. Hermione bid her a good morning and thanked her for taking her luggage to the Great Hall, all the while assuring the elf she could have done it herself. A groggy Draco drug his trunk to the entrance, stuffing his toothbrush back into his bag on the way. He muttered his thanks to the elf, glancing cautiously at Hermione, and with another _pop_ the elf, and their luggage, was gone.

Draco walked to Hermione and hugged her close. Her hair smelled like mangoes, his favorite fruit. He smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head. They stood like this for several minutes before they had to leave. Hermione left a few minutes before him, and by the time she made it to the Great Hall, everyone was just about finished with their breakfast. When she made it to the Gryffindor table, Hermione slumped on Harry's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Late start, Herm?" he asked.

She nodded sleepily into his shoulder. He and Ron just laughed. The next thing Hermione felt was Harry's elbow in her side. Her eyes flew open just in time to hear McGonagall say, "Good morning to all! I hope you had a good night's sleep." There was some groaning from the students, like Hermione, that were still half asleep. Hermione could tell Ron and Harry were surprised by her lazy demeanor; she usually was the first to wake up in the morning. "Now, let's get to business, shall we? Could everyone please stand and remove all belongings from the tables and benches?" There was scuffling as girls collected purses and belongings from the benches. McGonagall raised her wand after a moment and all traces of breakfast and the tables were gone, leaving a room full of nothing but students and faculty.

"Each house will be split into five groups. There aren't enough of us to need large portkeys, so your head of house will split you up and assign you one." The heads of each house stood and went to their group. The remaining faculty formed a small group around the Headmistress. Hermione assumed they would all be sharing a portkey. Professor Sprout wobbled to the Gryffindors (ever since Professor McGonagall had been appointed Headmistress, Professor Sprout had been the head of Gryffindor) and split them into five groups, handing portkeys to each. Hermione's group consisted of her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Professor Sprout levitated an old tire towards them, and they were all instructed to touch it.

When every group had been given a portkey, the Headmistress said, "Is everyone ready?" When there were no objections, she began to count.

_One. _Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Two. _She searched for Draco in the crowd. He had to be _somewhere._

_Three. _His face was the last thing she saw before the invisible hook pulled her away from the Great Hall and into the unknown. _Was she ready for this?_

**A/N: This was a cool chapter for me to write. I feel like I'm finally getting the plot going. Some more feedback would be great; I don't feel like you guys are enjoying the story as much as I'd like you to. There's some unpacking and drama in the next chapter, so be warned! Happy reading! (:**


	6. Sick and Twisted

When Hermione's feet finally touched ground, she was scared to open her eyes. Everything smelled and sounded different. The air wasn't as crisp or quiet as it was in Britain. The sounds of a million cars filled her ears as she squeezed her eyes closed, willing them not to open.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry ask. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but damp, snowy, winter forest. Farther ahead she could see a highway full of speeding cars.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, not really wishing to find out. Maybe staying home would have been better.

"We're near a highway called Interstate 79. I believe it's near a place called Pittsville, Pennsylvania." murmured Professor Sprout.

"It's 'Pittsburgh,' dear!" said a very feeble-looking Minerva McGonagall. "Our bus will be here in a short time!" she called as she swept past the students, counting and taking roll.

When the yellow school bus pulled up, jaws everywhere dropped. "Ew!" Lavender Brown exclaimed. "What an ugly color!"

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. His distaste for Lavender had been evident since their hook-up-gone-wrong. Professor McGonagall rushed past them and went to talk to the driver of the bus. Moments later, she beckoned for the large group of freezing students to come. Everyone formed a line, and started to get on the bus. Hermione could hear excited screeching from the inside and was eager to see what everyone was going on about. When she finally stuck her head inside the bus, she realized it wasn't a bus at all; it looked more like a Hogwarts common room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Ministry of Magic Auror, was driving the bus, which made Hermione feel safer than she had felt in a long time.

Although she was used to the magical transformation of normal, mundane objects, Hermione couldn't believe how much this resembled her beloved Hogwarts. She settled, stomach full of nerves, into armchairs near Harry and Ron. Draco sat on the other side of the bus with his Slytherin bitches. He and Hermione were only able to share stolen glances, so people didn't get suspicious, which put Hermione in a foul mood. They had been driving for about a half hour when the bus pulled into a semi run-down apartment building. As soon as they were stopped, Professor McGonagall was on her feet.

"We're here! For the next two months or so, this will be your home." she looked around animatedly to hear groans from Lavender and the rest of her pain-in-the-ass friends. "Don't worry, though! Kingsley and I traveled here over the holidays to make sure it's a safe environment for you. We've updated all the apartments on the third floor so that they all adjoin onto one large common room." More groaning. "We did this in the hope of eliminating entrances to our 'apartment.' I hope you'll all find it quite accommodating. Now, form another line, and follow me quietly. I don't want to draw attention to our group.

When they got off the bus, it was about eight o'clock in the morning, so Hermione doubted they would encounter anyone. She had to explain to Ron that the time in London was four hours later than it was in Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania. He told her he still didn't understand the time differences, so Hermione soon gave up. Outside the apartment, there was a shabby, off-white door. It didn't look promising, and the thirty-eight students exchanged looks. McGonagall searched in her pocket for the key, and when she found it, opened the door to reveal a large living room that could accommodate at many people at a time. It was warm, with a roaring fire and overstuffed armchairs that made you never want to leave them when you sat upon them.

There was a hallway to either side of the living room, each labeled _Boys_ or _Girls. _Hermione was delighted to hear that they would each have their own small room assigned to them. _Yes! My own room!_ She thought to herself.

After they all received their key and room number, they were allowed to return to their rooms and unpack. Hermione's room was small, but not cramped. It included a twin bed, dresser, closet, and small writing desk. The walls were a plain, eggshell white, and Hermione decided they needed some spicing up, but was too tired to decorate today. She noticed another door to the far side of the room. Opening it, she found a miniscule--but clean--bathroom. Thrilled, she pulled her trunk onto her bed and started to unpack her things. She had brought her spell books upon the request of Professor McGonagall. Everyone was still going to get instruction on magic every Saturday from noon to three. In the meantime, they would be going to Beaver Falls Public High School, home of the Fighting Tigers. Hermione didn't want to make any judgments until she saw it, but it didn't sound promising.

After her things were mostly put away, she returned to the 'common room.' Only a few students were done unpacking, so she thought she'd go and see how Harry was coming along. Professor McGonagall gave her the okay to go, but made Hermione promise to leave the door open. This seemed silly to Hermione, because her and Harry were strictly friends. When she reached door number seven in the _Boys _hallway, she knocked on the door. He opened it and grinned at her. "My first visitor!" she laughed and entered carefully making sure the door was open as wide as it would go.

"I can't believe I'm done unpacking before you!" she teased.

"I know, I know. I'm just so tired." he said, sounding miserable.

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny hasn't said a word to me all day. Ron said he would talk to her, but when I went to his room to ask him what she said, he hadn't moved a muscle and was asleep on his floor, drooling everywhere like an idiot." he chuckled halfheartedly.

"Well, I'll talk to her, if you want." she smiled, trying to be reassuring, but was pretty sure Ginny was now in Dean Thomas' room.

"Thank you!" he hugged her, making her feel guilty. She wanted to see Harry happy, and knew he wouldn't be happy unless he had Ginny. "You're my best friend, you know?" he whispered in her ear, making her squeeze her eyes shut in guilt.

"You're my best friend, too, Harry." And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. _Now, to find Dean's room, _Hermione thought. She walked down the hallway. Ron's door (8) was hanging wide open, and he was now sprawled in his bed, making ungodly noises. Hermione got the sudden, insane urge to choke him, but she thought better of it and moved on down the hallway. She couldn't remember many of the boys' room numbers, so she thought she'd randomly knock on one. She got Seamus (13) and asked him for Dean's door number. He hesitated, and then told her he was in room seventeen.

When Hermione knocked on the seventeenth door, it took a while for Dean to answer the door, and when he did, he was slightly out of breath. "Hi, Dean." Hermione cooed sweetly. "Seen Gin anywhere? I can't seem to find her."

"Gin-Ginny Weasley? Uh, nope." he made a motion to close the door but Hermione pushed the door open further and inspected his room. Ginny wasn't there.

"You're mighty lucky, Dean." she said. Just then, the door next to Dean's opened, and Draco strode out of it. Hermione's heart stopped. "What's with all the commotion, Dean? Are you pounding someone in there?" He noticed Hermione, and his face changed from irritation to indignation. "Granger, what are _you_ doing in the _Boys_ hallway?" Draco was laying his snaky persona on thickly, but Hermione could see the apprehension in his grey eyes.

"I _was_ looking for my friend Ginny, _Malfoy_, but I think you've just helped me find her." Hermione pushed through Dean's arm and walked to the closet, ripping the door open. Ginny stood there, in her bra and jeans. Hermione glared at her. "Put your shirt on. You've got some explaining to do." Then she returned to the two boys staring awkwardly in the doorway: Draco, whom she was pretty sure she loved; Dean, whose neck she was pretty sure she wanted to snap.

"Malfoy, hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to intrude on other people's private business?" she said, just trying to get rid of him so that Ginny could leave Dean's room with some shred of dignity. Draco looked at her oddly for a moment, then said, "Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to display your hideous face in public?" he retorted. If Hermione would have been alone, she would have crumbled to a ball on the floor. Instead, she walked to the doorway, gave Draco the most hurt look she could muster, and slammed the door in his beautiful face. She walked past Dean, trying to look unabashed, and opened the closet door to reveal a fully clothed, contrite looking Ginny Weasley. "I'm sorry, Hermione." she said.

"It's not me you have to apologize to; it's Harry. He's the reason I came here looking for you."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears. "Why would he send you to look for me?" she looked frightened for some reason. Hermione gave her an inquisitive look. "Let's go to your room; I'll explain there." She gave Dean a remorseful look and the two girls headed back to Hermione's room. Outside, there was no trace of Draco Malfoy. Although Hermione knew he had to be a jerk to her to keep up with appearances, his words still stung. It had been an elementary insult, but as her and Ginny made the short walk to her room, Hermione couldn't get his words out of her head.

"_Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to display your hideous face in public?"_

Maybe that was Draco's way of telling her he didn't want to see her anymore. _No_, she didn't think so. _Well, maybe? _Hermione's head was spinning with her own problems as she shut the door behind her and Ginny. Now she had to solve someone else's.

Whatever Ginny had to tell her, it took Hermione a long time to coax her into telling. Ginny fidgeted and would beat around the bush wherever possible. It was hard for Hermione to be patient, but she knew that Ginny was having a hard time with _something; _she just needed to spit it out.

"C'mon, Gin. You know you can tell me anything." Hermione promised. And it was the truth. Ginny and Hermione had been close friends almost as long as she and Ron had been friends.

She hesitated, then said, "I know, it's just so hard to talk about." her eyes started to get watery, and she swatted away the tears angrily. "Well, here goes: Over Christmas break, Harry came to the Burrow, naturally. We've always been close, Harry and I, but something over break just, _clicked_, you know?" Hermione nodded. Oh, yeah, she knew _exactly_ what Ginny was talking about; Christmas break had brought a lot of _good cheer _but she had a feeling that her story would go in the exact opposite direction of her own. Ginny continued, "One day, Fred and George came home late from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They had two huge bottles of Fire Whiskey." Ginny paused to cringe. Hermione knew this was going in a painful direction. "Dad wasn't home from the Ministry yet, and mom was in Diagon Alley doing some shopping, so we went into Fred and George's room and started drinking. Harry wanted to go into my room and "talk," so we slipped away from the rest of the boys. They were so wasted; they didn't look up from their game of Wizard's chess."

Ginny paused to collect herself; Hermione patted her on the arm. "Harry and I started getting hot and heavy on my bed. He started taking my shirt off, but paused and asked if it was okay. I'd had such a huge crush on him for so long, I told him yes. He was my first and only, if that's what you're wondering." she looked at Hermione for a long second, hurt obvious behind her deep brown eyes. "After that, Harry and I were inseparable. We spend the rest of break together, and everyone seemed to approve. They were happy for us, even." Ginny really started to cry now. "A couple of days before break was over, Harry and I finished the rest of the whiskey. It burned my throat and made my head swim. I drank more than I'd ever drunk before, and so did Harry."

Ginny tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear with a shaking had before continuing, locked in a staring contest with the floor. "We were on my bed again, and he wanted to have sex. I was new at it, and was sore, so I told him I didn't want to." she dissolved into hysterics, and Hermione wrapped her arms around her, knowing what was coming next, and dreading it. "He got all pissed off and slapped me across my face. I was too drunk to feel it, but I knew what he was doing. I tried to get away, to call for someone to help me, but he told me if I screamed he would kill me in my own bed. So I stayed quiet while he pushed me on the floor and _raped_ me." she was sobbing so hard now that speech was nearly impossible for her. Hermione was lost for words, so she just held Ginny while she cried. After a few minutes, Ginny started to calm down. She stood up, and pulled her pants down to her knees. Hermione gasped. On both of Ginny's inner thighs, she could see long cuts. Not deep, but long; the kind of cuts serial killers torture their victims with before killing them.

Hermione was almost as distraught as Ginny. "How could Harry have done this to you, Gin?"

"When he woke up the next day, he didn't remember any of it. When I didn't talk to him in the morning he got all upset. Ron, Fred, and George didn't know either. They'd all passed out in the sitting room." she went to the mirror on the back of Hermione's door and stared at the cuts for a long moment, then pulled her jeans back up and fixed her makeup in the mirror. "You're the only person I've told, Hermione, and it's going to stay that way. Promise me you won't tell anyone." Ginny looked sadder than any human being Hermione had ever seen. Hot tears of her own spilled over the rims of her eyes, and she hugged Ginny for a long time. "I promise, Ginny." she said, thinking of ways to help her. She thought of none. "This is not your fault, do you hear me?" Hermione could feel Ginny's shoulders shaking beneath her own arms, which told her that Ginny had heard her, but did, in fact, so some degree, think being raped by a drunken imbecile was her fault.

After a few minutes of standing there, both of them sobbing, Ginny left to get some sleep. It was a long time before Hermione could get to sleep. Not only had one of her best friends confessed their brutal rape to her, she and Draco hadn't talked all day, except the exchange in the hallway. Hermione knew she needed to tell Draco how bad he'd hurt her, whether intentionally or not. The day's events haunted her, and the worst part was, they weren't the worst things to come.

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry if this chapter was too brutal for you, though the story is rated M. I even surprised myself by the hostility in this chapter. In my author's note last chapter, I said that there would be unpacking and drama, but I bet you didn't expect that, huh? Well, neither you or I did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this late chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't post it on Sunday like usual. Thanks for your support! Happy reading(:**


	7. You're From Britain?

Hermione woke early the next morning. Today was to be her first day at Beaver Falls High School, and she had never been more nervous. She recoiled from the thought of opening her eyes; she didn't want to reach the realization that everything that happened yesterday was reality. Reluctantly, she forced her lids open and sat up. Her new 'dorm room' was still strange to her. There was no light coming from the window, and the alarm clock on her dresser confirmed the early hour. Hermione decided not to dwell on Draco's insults or Ginny's problems. Instead, she stood up and headed for the shower.

The hot water hit her back pleasantly as she stepped into the shower. She washed slowly, savoring the sweet smell of her mango shampoo. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and strode to the closet. _What should I wear? _She asked herself lamely. She shouldn't dress up; she didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to her on her first day at a new school. So she opted for dark jeans and a gray long sleeved v-neck tee shirt. Hermione's style had no doubt evolved with her age. She no longer tried to hide her curves. Instead, she embraced them. She polished off her outfit with black flats and checked them out in the mirror. Satisfied, she began to do her hair. She decided to keep it natural, putting some de-frizz in before blow drying. She completed her look with gray eyeliner and black mascara.

Satisfied with herself, she grabbed her bag and went to the sitting room where everyone was supposed to meet. When she got there, the room was empty. School wasn't supposed to start for an hour, so she took _Alas, Babylon _out to occupy her. She sat in a comfy armchair and opened the book, soon lost in her world of page numbers and chapters. She didn't notice someone occupy the chair next to her.

"It's a bit early to be ready, don't you think, Ms. Granger?" his voice was alluring and very familiar as though every syllable emphasis had been etched into her mind. Her head snapped up, and she glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you, Draco." she said, still fuming from his comment the previous day.

He was shocked by her sudden vehemence. "Why?"

"I didn't find your little comment funny yesterday."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" he said, as realization spread across his model-esque features. "I needed to say that; Dean was there."

"I don't care. You really hurt my feelings." she added, feeling silly for admitting the truth. Draco really had hurt her yesterday, whether he had intended to or not.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he crooned, face genuinely contrite. Hermione just couldn't get over how handsome Draco's face was. She saw him everyday, but knew she would never get used to the butterflies that invaded her stomach whenever he was in her vicinity.

"I know, but it really hurt." she pouted, but knew she had to forgive him. Her heart told her she loved him, but her mind told her she was nowhere ready to feel the magic of love. Either way, forgiving him was her only option. He'd made a mistake. So what? He nodded and murmured, "I know, I know." Hermione walked to his chair and sat on his lap, not caring who saw. Draco looked around, alarmed. "What are you doing!" but she silenced him with a kiss. It was brief, but tender. Hermione pulled away quickly.

"You're forgiven." she told him, grinning wickedly.

He laughed. "Do you see what you do to me?" he gestured towards his groin. Hermione could definitely see Draco's erection through his pants. She rolled her eyes as he moved his bag to cover it. After that, people slowly began to come into the common room. When everyone finally showed up, (Lavender had been the last, dressed in a very short skirt and plunging blouse) there weren't enough chairs for everyone. Half the room was full of standing figures.

"Good morning, students!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "I hope you're all excited for your first day of Muggle high school!" Lavender and Parvati nodded excitedly from their loveseat. "Kingsley is waiting with the bus outside. I'd like to caution you all to make good decisions. I know this isn't the best of towns, I know, but it's the most inconspicuous." She announced as Professor Sprout handed her a stack of papers. "I have your schedules and maps of the school here. Come and get them when I call your name.

"Abbot, Hannah."

Hermione turned and gave a worried look to Ron, who returned it, looking a little green. She hadn't even glanced Harry's way; she was still in shock. Although she knew deep down that she and Harry would be having a long talk sometime soon, Hermione was still too indignant to speak with him. He seemed to notice, and leaned to whisper something in Ron's ear. Ron shrugged, and then looked sheepishly at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and continued to read.

When her name was called, Hermione took the papers from the Professor and murmured quick, polite thanks as she returned to her seat eagerly, wanting to see her schedule. It turned out that she had been put in all the advanced classes. Pleased, she swapped schedules with Ron. "We only have two classes together: Geography and Phys. Ed." she explained. Ron obviously was incapable of reading the self-explanatory schedule. Several other people had trouble discerning theirs. Hermione helped them loyally.

After everyone had received their papers, Professor McGonagall led them to the bus. Hermione's stomach was fluttering nervously. She looked at her map to distract her spinning head. The school was basically a huge square. There were three floors and each floor was lined with rails so that you could look down onto the cafeteria, which had a thirty foot ceiling. There were individual hallways that branched off the main square halls. There were also two staircases that ran from the third floor to the first, as well as staircases in the back of each of the classroom hallways. Hermione was delighted to see that the library was large. _I'll be spending a lot of time there, I bet _she thought to herself. She liked the layout of the school immensely and couldn't wait to see it in person.

When she looked up from the map, they were pulling into a long, skinny road adorned with orange paw prints. A sign by the entrance told her it was called _Tiger Alley. _The school was huge. It had two main entrances that bridged from the sidewalk next to _Tiger Alley _to the school doors. The students were told to stay put while the principal came to briefly speak to them. Hermione grabbed Ron's left arm and looked at his watch. It was seven fifteen. The principal, Mr. Gem, was a short brunette wearing a tailored suit. Hermione paid close attention to his speech. He explained how he ran the school, in a nutshell. Mr. Gem seemed strict, but Hermione could tell that she would learn to like him. As soon as they were ushered inside, Hermione was amazed by the layout of the school even more than she had been by the map. The entrances opened to the second floor, and to her right was the Main Office. There was a good sized hallway between the Main Office and the 'rails' as Mr. Gem had called them. She walked over and leaned against them. She could see every floor from this height. Directly below her was the cafeteria, or 'commons.' It was covered with standard brown carpet with an attractive picture of a tiger in the middle.

"Good luck, everyone!" she heard Professor McGonagall call from the entrance. Hermione looked at her schedule hurriedly and saw that she was in Report Room 315. Since Report Rooms ran alphabetically, Ron and Harry walked with Hermione to the third floor but left her at 315 in search of 324. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in the door that had already been propped open by a piece of wood. She almost laughed. At Hogwarts, you could charm a door to stay open. Here, they used little pieces of wood. _Hah! _

Hermione walked awkwardly to what looked like the teacher's desk. When the teacher noticed her, she smiled and approached her. "And you must be Hermione?" she asked warmly.

Hermione thought that she might be incapable of speech, so she nodded and smiled instead. "Can you say something? I know it sounds odd, but I've never heard and English accent before."

A little annoyed, Hermione said, "I've heard and American accent before."

The teacher beamed. "I love it! By the way, I'm Mrs. Smith, and I teach Basic English." Mrs. Smith motioned for Hermione to give her the schedule in her shaking hand, and she obliged. "It looks like you won't be in my class! You're smart, aren't you?" she almost sounded accusing. Hermione shrugged, lost for words. "Well, Mrs. Guill's College Preparation English Class is in the next hall, room 304. Hermione mumbled her thanks and turned toward the class to find an empty seat. Twenty-three pairs of eyes stared back at her. Blood rushed to her face almost immediately, and she looked back towards Mrs. Smith for some kind of direction.

"Oh! I guess I haven't introduced you, have I?" she smacked her forehead playfully. "Everyone, this is Hermione Granger. She's one of the British exchange students Mr. Gem has been talking about on the announcements!" Intrigued eyes stared back at her, but none were menacing, _yet. _

"Say something!" someone in the back shouted.

"Uhm, hello?" Hermione sputtered.

A blonde girl towards the middle of the room shrieked and exclaimed, "That is so _dope!_"

Some people nodded in agreement; some snickered. Dope? What the hell was _dope?_ Hermione made a mental note to ask Ginny, if she even saw her today. Hermione just smiled back at her, thinking that maybe the girl was too loud to actually enjoy being around. After that, the other students were uninterested and went back to talking animatedly to each other. Hermione could not see herself sitting here for a half hour every morning. She turned to Mrs. Smith. "Is there any way I could go and have a look at the library?" she asked politely.

"Sure! As a matter of fact, I have quite a few students who go there every morning during Report Room. All you have to do is sign out on this sheet here." she handed Hermione a clipboard. Hermione wrote her name, the time, and her destination before leaving the room. Once in the hall, she took a deep breath, and walked back down towards the main square hallways. According to the map, the library was already on the third floor, to her right. Sure enough, there was a promisingly large room with glass windows. Hermione grinned as she saw the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that adorned the fifty foot wide back section of the library.

She pulled the heavy class door open and walked in nervously. There was a large desk towards the front. It was obviously the check out desk. Hermione approached the desk cautiously and introduced herself to the librarian, whose name, she learned, was Ms. Arnoldson. The librarian was pleasant, and told her to sign in on yet another paper. The library was broken down into six different sections: computers, tables, non-fiction, fiction, paperbacks, and magazines. There was a television next to the magazines. A local news channel was on, and several people sat in chairs next to the tables, watching it.

Hermione sat down in a raggedy old armchair in the 'reading section' and took out her book again. It felt so natural to have a book in her hand that she almost forgot she was thousands of miles away from her home. Before she could get too immersed in her book, a shadow suddenly darkened the pages. Hermione looked behind her in alarm to see a very tall, very handsome boy with dirty blonde hair. "Hey." he said smoothly, flashing a bright grin.

"Hello." I said, on edge.

"So it's true, then? You really are from England?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"I love the accent." there was that grin again. "Anyway, my name's Tristan." he held out a colossal hand that could easily crush Hermione's, and she took it warily.

"Mine's Hermione." she informed him, smiling warmly. She was so thankful that Tristan didn't seem to think she was a freak.

"I like it. Very exotic."

"Thanks." she couldn't think of anything else interesting to say, so she shut up and waited for him to say something.

"Do you have your schedule?"

Hermione nodded and obediently handed it over. He read it over for a moment. "We have CP English, Geography, Phys. Ed., and A lunch together." he confirmed with a smile.

"Wow, you have no idea what a relief it is to have at least one person I'll know in those classes." she said, but wished she could take the words back. She felt like she was flirting with Tristan, and that wasn't fair to Draco. As her thoughts traveled to Draco, she wondered what he was doing this very moment. Were people being nice to him? Had any girls noticed his devastatingly handsome face? She started to fret, but composed her countenance for Tristan's sake.

"I'm always happy to be that one person." he murmured with a crooked smile, and Hermione just stared at him. Tristan was gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as Draco, but not quite. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and said, "See you in English, Hermione." She didn't even have time to respond as he walked away. All she could do was watch him go. As soon as Tristan reached the glass library doors, the bell chimed. Hermione was impressed by his impeccable timing, and thought that maybe he had done it on purpose.

Her schedule informed her that her first class was Lab Chemistry, Room 364. At least she didn't have to climb stairs yet. She realized that the school was immensely easy to navigate, and that loosened the knot of tension in her stomach a little. Mrs. Claiborne, her Lab Chemistry teacher, was the most energetic person Hermione had ever met. She rushed to get her a folder and book. She even introduced Hermione to the class. Naturally, everyone wanted her to speak. A few seconds later, Lavender rushed in, followed by a scared looking Seamus. Hermione was so relieved that these two were in her class, she could have cried. Mrs. Claiborne placed all three of them at a lab table and returned to the front of the room to call class to order. Hermione placed her bag on the vacant seat next to her and looked across the table to Lavender and Seamus. She had been about to ask them how their day was going so far when Draco walked in. Mrs. Claiborne exclaimed, "Another!" and grinned at him. His eyes darted around the room and fell on mine. Relief flooded into his face for a split second before he looked away swiftly as Mrs. Claiborne handed him a Chemistry book and folder. Hermione saw the teacher point in her direction and knew that Mrs. Claiborne was telling Draco to sit in the empty seat next to her.

Chills erupted down Hermione's spine as she moved her bag to make room for him. Draco sat on the lab stool, addressing each of them. "Lavender, Seamus… Hermione." he looked at Hermione as he spoke her name. His gaze locked on her and she felt like the only person in the world.

"Open your textbooks to page one seventy-nine!" Mrs. Claiborne called from the blackboard, and Draco's eyes left Hermione's. _Excellent! _Hermione thought sarcastically. Although she was glad she had a class with Draco, she was upset about the fact that she couldn't openly show her affection for him.

The day went by quickly, though, and before Hermione knew it, it was lunchtime. As she made her way to the commons, Tristan beckoned to her from his table. She sat in the chair next to him. He introduced her to his friends. "This is Ethan." he said, gesturing to a chubby brown haired boy with pizza already in front of him. "And this is Landon." he said. Landon was very good looking as well. He, like Tristan, had a dark blonde hair. His face was thin, eyes a subdued blue. Tristan went down the table, introducing Hermione to everyone. They all seemed nice enough, each smiling at her as they were introduced. Hermione decided to eat nothing. Her stomach was too full of nerves to fit any food in.

Hermione's first day as a Beaver Falls High School student went by in a blur. It turned out she only had Lab Chemistry and Geography with Draco, but saw Tristan frequently during the day. He was obviously well liked and introduced Hermione to virtually everyone they ran into in the halls. Hermione liked having Tristan as a buoy to float on, and he obviously didn't mind either. She was glad she'd made a friend already.

As Hermione got ready for bed, she contemplated her situation with Draco. She'd already established that she was head over heels for him, and didn't ever want to be without him, but how would they see each other? How would they talk to each other without having to insult each other? She didn't know what to do, but she had to figure this all out with Draco, and she had to find time to do it.

**A/N: So! Chapter Seven! It's 1:11 AM as I'm writing this. My eyes are itching from typing so long, but I felt bad for not posting on Sunday. This chapter might be a little boring, but I was just letting you get the gist of the school before I plunge back into my drama filled plot. My birthday is Thursday--well, technically tomorrow-- and I'll be sixteen! I'll also be posting Chapter Eight then. Until then, happy reading! (:**


	8. Love

Before Hermione could realize it, her first week at school was over. She could now remember all of her classes, knew the names of everyone who sat at her lunch table, knew countless people--thanks to Tristan--and had been able to steal cryptic conversations with Draco throughout Geography and Lab Chemistry. In fact, she was going to dinner with Draco tonight. Every time she thought about it, her stomach filled with butterflies and she flushed deeply. Tonight would be the first time she and Draco had spent any time at all together since they left his house.

Hermione yawned widely and sat up, glancing at her alarm clock. It was eight thirty, so she decided to try to go back to sleep. When that failed, she sighed and stomped to the shower. She spent most of the morning studying, only taking a short break to throw back some bacon and eggs from the temporary house elf, Mollie. By noon, she was finished, and decided to ask Ron to go for a walk. The students were free to do whatever they wanted on the weekends, as long as they were back by ten. On her way to Ron's room, she passed Draco's open door. As she walked past, he looked up and grinned. "Come here!" he whispered excitedly. Hermione looked over her shoulder, but there was no one around, so she hurried into Draco's room and shut the door.

"Hi," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi," he answered as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I can't wait for tonight!"

"Me either. How does sushi sound?" he queried. Hermione wrinkled her nose, so he substituted "Italian" instead. She smiled and nodded her head, looking relieved. Draco grinned. Hermione's knees went weak. She tried to play it off by sitting on his bed, triggering an eyebrow raise from Draco. She winked and he was at her side in seconds. His hand snaked up her arm into her hair and pulled her into a tender kiss. Hermione responded with joy. Nothing could ever replace the feeling of his hands on her skin.

Her hands wove themselves into his hair, his hands explored her back. Hermione froze as his hands started to work themselves underneath her shirt. His hands were on her bra strap, threatening to unhook it. Did she want to go that far? No, she answered. "Draco, we need to settle down." she chided against his lips. He pulled away and nodded, breathless.

"I was originally going to ask Ron to go for a walk." Hermione laughed. Draco rolled his eyes and fell back against his pillow. Hermione followed suit and laid her head on his chest.

"This is how it should be." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded, taken back by his sudden somberness.

"I know. It will be, as soon as we're out of school." she agreed, hoping she hadn't gone too far by assuming they would still be together at the end of the school year. She decided she hadn't, because there were only six months left of school. After that, the world would be theirs. Hermione grinned at the thought. To her surprise, Draco seemed to react the exact opposite way Hermione expected him to.

"I can't wait. You have no idea how much I want to spend every minute of my life with you." Their eyes locked, and Hermione tried to search for words that could measure up to what Draco had just said. She thought of three. Three huge, gigantic words she had never used with anyone other than her family before. She gulped, trying to gather the strength to utter, "I love you."

"I… Draco, I think I-" she began, but there was a knock on the door, and Draco jumped up. "Get in the closet," he hissed, nearly inaudible. Thanking God for door locks, Hermione ducked into Draco's closet. She heard the door swing open, and Blaise Zabini's voice boomed into the room.

"Hey, Draco! I've barely seen you since we arrived!"

"I know, Blaise. I've been so busy trying to get used to the Muggle way of life." Draco agreed.

"Pathetic, aren't they? I bet they'd shit their pants if they realized we can do things that take them hours in seconds with magic!" he laughed a haughty, low laugh. "It's entertaining to watch, though. No doubt."

"Tell me about it! But the… Mudbloods are adjusting better than any of the Purebloods." Draco hesitated before uttering, 'Mudbloods,' but Hermione's heart still froze and she felt near tears. Her mind tumbled back to the way things used to be with Draco. Her stomach tightened in anguish and she cringed away from the memories.

"Hah! I bet Granger is kissing Mr. Thomas' ass. She'll probably shag him for extra credit!" Blaise laughed loudly at his joke and Draco joined in. Hot tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she tried to convince herself that Draco was just putting on a show for Blaise. She clapped her hand to her mouth, muffling a sob.

"What was that?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Dean Thomas' room is next door. He's probably fucking Ginny Weasley." Draco answered coolly. This brought on a new surge of tears from Hermione. She understood that Draco had to act his part, but why did he have to bring Ginny into this? He didn't even know her!

"Ahhh!" Blaise sounded like he'd found the missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle. "I bet she's in there a lot, the little whore."

"I wouldn't know. I'm never here, if you know what I mean." Hermione could picture Draco winking slyly at Blaise.

"You haven't found some Muggle to shag already, have you?" Blaise asked, incredulous. Draco's answering chuckle acted as a confirmation.

"I'm meeting her tonight for dinner, though she's nothing but a pretty face. I've never met a thicker person in my entire life!"

"That's how they're supposed to be, mate! If they're smart, they'll be able to tell you're using them." Blaise said confidently. "Speaking of dates, I think I'll call that Kaylin girl from my Phys. Ed. Class. Her legs are unbelievable!"

"Good choice," Draco agreed. "But I want to get some homework done before I go out tonight, mate. Good luck tonight!"

"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks anyway," Blaise laughed. Hermione heard the door close, but waited for Draco to come anyway. Either way, she couldn't have gotten up. When the door opened, Hermione buried her face in her hands, not wanting Draco to see the fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." he said, taking her into his arms. This only brought on more sobbing. "I didn't expect him to come while you were here." She couldn't answer; she'd never felt more anguish in her life. It was different when the snobby prat from Hogwarts made fun of her, but when Draco did it, it cut her like a knife. Draco seemed at a loss for what to say, so he just held her as she cried. She cried for Draco, sad that he had to say those things; she cried for Ginny, who didn't need a bad reputation on top of her aching heart.

It was a while before Hermione could even think about speaking. When she did, her voice was raspy and raw. "I know; it's not your fault." she hugged him, hiding her anguish--betraying countenance.

"Yes, it is my fault." Draco's eyes began to water, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm such a horrible person." Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"That wasn't the real you, Draco." she took his face into her hands. "I know it wasn't." His tears finally spilled over despite his rapid blinking. Hermione wiped them away with her thumbs and kissed him hard.

"I love you, Hermione." he said, moving a shaking right hand to rest on her cheek. His words surprised her, making her stomach jump. The sincerity of his words made her knees weak. And in that moment, she knew that everything they'd been through had been worth it. She was sure.

"I love you, too." she murmured. "More than anything in the world." She started crying again. Incredulous, surprised, and relieved tears sprang to her eyes. He kissed her again and this time it was urgent and full of passion. His hands rested on her hips, hers stayed on his face. His tongue found its way into her mouth, making her surge with electricity. When Hermione finally pulled away, their breathing came in ragged gasps.

"Ron and Harry are going to start looking for me soon." Hermione didn't want to ruin the moment, but her words were true.

"Please don't go." Draco begged. "Not after that. I need you." He kissed her again, paralyzing her on the spot. How could she leave? The sudden realization of her love for Draco had made her reckless. She didn't care if Ron and Harry couldn't find her. Not that she wanted to talk to Harry at all right now. Her hands roamed over his body, truly exploring it for the first time. Every part of him was covered with rippling muscle; his arms were twice the size of her own. Her lust grew with every inch of his body she traced with her fingertips.

After a while, he led her to the bed. Hermione realized that she should feel nervous, but the only emotion she could grasp was content. Both her mind and her heart told her that Draco would never intentionally hurt her. Love was an extraordinary feeling; it was unconditional. Draco lay very close to her, being very cautious with his moments. He broke away from her lips. "If you don't want to go farther, I'll stop."

Hermione sensed the sincerity in his words, and felt sure that he was being truthful. But she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to give herself to him. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, Draco was on top of her. His gaze never left hers. "I love you so much." His voice cracked, and for a moment Hermione was certain he would start crying again. Tears sprung to her own eyes as she cradled his face in her hands. "I love you, too."

He brought his lips back to hers and Hermione could feel his erection against her thigh. Her stomach jumped as clarity grasped her. Her fingers found the hem of his tee shirt, and she smoothly pulled it off, revealing the muscled skin beneath. She sat up, allowing him to remove her top as well. Soon, their jeans were also in a pile on his floor, leaving them only in their underwear. Draco unlocked himself from her lips to look at her one more time. "Are you sure about this?"

A lump rose in Hermione's throat, making it impossible to talk. She nodded. Draco unhooked her bra and slid it off, raking his eyes over her curves. Hermione felt self-conscious of his scrutiny and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him roughly. He responded quickly, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. His fingers traced the lace hem of her panties, making her heart skip beats in excitement. He slid them off slowly, each second passing as achingly slow as the next.

Soon they were both completely naked. He kissed her once more. "I love you."

_This is it, _she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. He entered her cautiously, eyes scanning her face for signs of discomfort. Hermione's eyes opened wide with shock. It had hurt a little at first, but as he slowly moved in an out, it felt amazing. Draco stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No! Keep going!" she tried to keep her voice under control, but it was positively shaking with excitement. Hermione had never felt anything like this. She'd never felt happier. Draco kept going until she saw stars. She peaked before Draco, trying desperately not to scream. He pulled out and considered her face.

"Oh, my God." Hermione whispered, grinning up at him. He brushed his lips against hers briefly, smirking.

"Good or bad?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Amazing." she answered, and both of them laughed. Hermione had never felt so happy, so free. They lay in Draco's bed for a long time, not speaking. Draco's hand absently rubbed her arm and she cuddled closer to his chest. After a long while, Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. "Four thirty!" she exclaimed in shock. "Draco! Wake up, Draco, it's four thirty!"

He jerked awake. "What?" he asked groggily. Hermione pointed to the clock.

"Shit, we've been in here all day." he got up and started gathering their clothes. Hermione sat up quickly, then gasped. Draco spun around to look at her pained face. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Ouch."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." he made a pained face but Hermione just waved it off.

"It's worth it, trust me, love." she grinned at him, then gingerly sat up, redressing.

When they were both dressed, Draco went to the door to make sure no one was outside. "You're clear." he said. "Go straight to Weasley's room and go on that walk. Tell him you were studying. I'll meet you in the alley behind the carwash at seven." he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" she whispered before she dashed down the hall to Ron's room. She knocked twice.

"Coming!" Ron yelled from what sounded like his bathroom. When he opened the door, his hair was dripping and he had a towel around his waist. "Hey, Hermione! Harry and I were looking for you all day!"

"I was studying mostly, but I fell asleep most of the afternoon. Want to take a walk?" she asked, but had a feeling he was going to turn her down.

"Sorry, I can't. Harry and I are going to the mall. I've never been to one before! But you're welcome to come with us if you want." he added the last part as her face fell.

"No, thanks. I'm meeting some friends for dinner later." she said, surprised at this fluent lie.

"Oh, okay." Ron seemed surprised. "Who?"

"Tristan McDaniel, Landon Fallston, and Gabby Fenchel. It's sort of like a double date." Hermione hoped Draco couldn't overhear her talking about Tristan. She didn't them to hate each other.

Ron's face paled a little. "Oh, well I hope you have fun!"

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said, walking away before he could say anything else.

"Uhm, okay." she heard him say before he shut his door. Hermione smirked. Ron's surprised face was still in her mind as she hurried to Ginny's door and knocked loudly three times. "Alright, keep your knickers on!" the door opened a fraction of an inch. "Oh, hey, Hermione! I thought you were Harry again." she rolled her eyes and moved aside to let Hermione in.

"Gin, this is urgent, but I don't quite know how to tell you." Hermione's brain buzzed with ways to tell Ginny she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"C'mon, Herm, I poured my heart out to you last week." Ginny was right.

Deciding to do it quick, like pulling of a bandage, Hermione said, "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and I just had sex with him." She cringed, waiting for Ginny's reaction. When she didn't hear shouting, Hermione opened her eyes cautiously to reveal a grinning Ginny.

"Wow." was all Ginny could muster through fits of jealous giggles. "I hate you!" she joked.

"I know, I know." Hermione laughed. "It was amazing!"

"Have you said the 'L' word yet?" Ginny's hand rested on her chin, eyes curious.

"Yes! Just before! And he's taking me on a date tonight!" Hermione decided to share only the good news; she didn't want to upset Ginny any more.

"Oh, my God. Your first real date?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed and nodded. Then we've got to get you ready!" she giggled, pushing Hermione into her bathroom.

**A/N: Wow! Heavy chapter! I didn't originally mean for them to have sex, but it seemed like that's what Hermione wanted. She really is sure she loves him, and when you're sure, the feeling is incredible, trust me. Anyway, I've got to go to the hall and decorate for my party tonight. My mom's pissed because I'm preoccupied with writing this more than helping her. I hope I get lots of money tonight! :D Thanks for reading(:**


	9. Ethics, Morals, and Mary Jane

Hermione swiped mascara on her eyelashes quickly, glancing at the clock. It was quarter to seven. She giggled nervously and stepped in front of the bed. "How do I look?" she asked Ginny, who had faithfully given her opinion on every dress Hermione owned. They had both decided her knee length little black dress was the most flattering on her. "Great!" Ginny answered with a grin. Hermione thought that maybe Ginny was more excited than she was. Slipping on her strappy black heels, Hermione took a quick look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her coat and dashing out the door, thanking Ginny for all her help.

She hurried down the hall to the common room. There weren't many people, so she slipped by easily, unnoticed. Once she was outside in the cold, the nervous flush on her face faded almost immediately. The carwash was only a block and a half away, so she walked quickly. Several times she almost fell on the ice, catching herself on a tree trunk or porch railing. When she finally got to the carwash, her ankles were killing her from slipping in her heels. Draco wasn't there yet, so she sat on the tailgate of an abandoned pickup truck to wait. She stood alone in the cold for fifteen minutes before she heard a loud _pop! _directly next to her. She gasped in surprise, and then realized it was Draco. Irritated, she said, "It's freezing out here!"

"I know, I'm sorry." he said, hugging her. "I had to climb out my window to Apparate because that bitch McGonagall charmed the apartment. I couldn't go out the front door because only Blaise knows my plans for tonight, so it took me longer than usual."

"It's alright, I'm just so cold!" she said, teeth chattering. Draco appraised her outfit with a raised eyebrow. "You're gorgeous." he said simply, taking her hand. She stood carefully and was pulled into the nauseating blur of Apparition. When the spinning in her head stopped, Hermione saw they were standing in a dense forest. Through a break in the trees she could see the front of a quaint Italian restaurant called Giuseppe's. Draco took Hermione's hand again as they entered the building. The interior was a soft cream color, accentuated with hints of white. Hermione smiled as the familiar aroma of pasta wafted towards her.

The hostess came to seat them immediately, taking them to a secluded table for two. Draco pulled Hermione's chair out, offering it to her. She grinned, "I see chivalry is not dead, Mr. Malfoy."

"I was taught well, Ms. Granger." he laughed back at her, seating himself. Their waitress bounced up to their table, cheerfully handing them menus. "Hello, my name is Vittoria and I'll be your server this evening." their waitress announced in a thick Italian accent. Vittoria, like most people Hermione had met in America thus far, was shocked by their accents, though she had one of her own. She hovered around their table as long as she could before she finally left to get their drinks.

"God, I feel like a celebrity here!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I sort of like it," Draco added with a wink. "If I forget a homework assignment, I can just talk to the female teachers and they melt into a puddle."

"Well, it's not that easy for me!" She glowered at him. He grinned at her and she melted, instantly forgetting the argument. "I hate you." she said, as serious as she could muster.

He flashed his brilliant teeth again. "And yet you love me." Draco whispered as he took her hand in his. "I can't deny that." Hermione agreed. She was aware of the arrival of her drink and sipped it slowly, aware of his intense gaze. "What?" she asked, warily wiping her face with her hand, hoping there was nothing in her teeth.

"I just wanted to run something by you. You know, get your opinion." he said, clearly beating around the bush.

"Draco, you know you don't have to run anything by me. I'm not your mother." Hermione couldn't see any reason for him to be this apprehensive over anything.

"Well, Blaise's date with that Muggle girl went well, he says. And she invited him to go to a friend's house with her tonight. He wants me to go, too but I won't unless you do."

Hermione looked at him peculiarly, wondering if she should go. Why not? It wouldn't hurt to meet more people. Tristan, bless him, had introduced her to a lot of people, but she had to meet some on her own, right? She nodded, "Sure, I'll go."

Draco smiled, "Great. I think I'm going to have the shrimp scampi. It sounds excellent."

By eight, they had almost finished eating. Draco glanced at his watch. "Wow, that was fast! What did you do, inhale it?" he smirked, and Hermione's cheeks flushed red.

"Well, I was hungry!" They both laughed as Draco reached for his wallet to pay the bill. Once they were out in the cool air, Hermione's cheeks cooled. Draco took a slip of paper from his pocket that looked like it had an address on it. "1800 3rd avenue." he mumbled. "Come on, love." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked quietly into the forest to Apparate.

There wasn't anyone on the street they appeared on. Hermione looked at the sign. It told her they were on Second Avenue. Draco led her up one block and onto Third Avenue. The house wasn't hard to find; it was the biggest on the block. They apprehensively walked up seven stairs and rang the doorbell. A squat brunette answered the door. She looked disoriented. "Blaise, is this who you invited?" Blaise's face peered out the front door curiously for a second, and then he nodded. The girl invited them in. "Hi, I'm Megan." she said, only looking at Draco. She smiled a flirty smile, showing off straight teeth.

"Why are you with Granger, Draco?" Blaise asked him, confused.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second, Blaise?" Draco replied. There was something in his eyes Hermione had never seen before. Megan, sensing awkwardness, offered me a small, pudgy hand. "I'm Megan," she said confidently. "And you are?"

"I'm Hermione."

"Good to meet you, Hermione." she said warmly. "This is Kaylin, Sarah, Dakota, Destinee, Dustyn, and Tony." They all smiled at me as they were introduced. Hermione recognized Dakota and Tony from her lunch table.

She waved awkwardly. Megan went and sat next to Destinee, Sarah, and Kaylin, who were all sitting in a circle in the middle of Megan's nice living room. As Hermione looked around, she inferred that Megan was well off, judging by the size of the TV and room in general. Shoes off, she went to sit in between Megan and Kaylin on the floor. She knew Kaylin was the girl Blaise had taken out tonight, and although she looked a little vacant, she was quite pretty. "Best friend," she addressed the girl on her left--Sarah. "Let's go out for a smoke." Sarah nodded, and then looked at Hermione. Her high, girlish voice sounded vaguely familiar to Hermione.

"Do you smoke?" she asked Hermione, almost accusingly. Hermione shook her head and Sarah shrugged, walking out a door that led to a deck.

Draco and Blaise came in shortly after, laughing. Whatever they had talked about, Blaise obviously didn't have a problem with Hermione being there. "Let's get this show on the road!" Blaise exclaimed in his deep voice.

"Alright," said Megan. "We have to smoke in the garage though; I don't want my house to smell like tree."

Hermione's heart stopped. Were they talking about weed? Everyone filed out of the room, talking excitedly. Hermione caught up to Draco and whispered, "Are they going to smoke weed?" Draco simply nodded, smiling happily.

"Is that a problem?" he asked her.

"It depends on your definition of 'problem.'" Hermione retorted. How could he have gotten her into this mess? She wanted to make friends, but never intended on making this kind. They were outside now, walking towards a garage that was small compared to a colossal pool and expansive deck. Sarah and Kaylin screeched from the deck, "Wait for us!"

Everyone bustled into the garage, pulling coolers and carts from against the wall to sit on. Draco snagged a cooler and waved at Hermione to come sit next to him. Everyone finally in a circle, Tony pulled what looked like four poorly wrapped cigars out of his pocket. "Mine and Sarah's blunt is white grape." Kaylin reminded Tony with a grin. Hermione looked at Sarah in the light for the first time. _She's the girl from homeroom! The one who kept saying, 'dope!' _Hermione's recollection of her first day at Beaver Falls didn't make her like Sarah any more than she already did. It made her hate Sarah more.

"Let's light this shit up!" Sarah said, and five lighters sputtered to life. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Draco, let's get out of here." she whispered.

He looked at her oddly. "Why, love? It's just weed; it won't kill you."

"I don't care." she said nervously, eyeing the others as a strange, earthy smell filled the small space. Blaise passed a blunt to Draco, who took a huge hit, inhaling swiftly. He started coughing like crazy, and everyone laughed. When Draco had taken three hits, he tried to pass it to Hermione, who refused, so he passed it on to Tony. Within five minutes no one was making any sense. Hermione had to struggle to decipher them through their mirth.

"I missed my mouth!" shouted Sarah, trying desperately to take a drink of her water. "You know, now that I think about it, the whole world is missing its mouth!" She kept shouting it proudly, as if she'd made some huge discovery.

Kaylin ran out of the garage yelling, "Help!" and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, can you go baby sit Kaylin? I think she's throwing up." Sarah didn't look happy at Megan's tone, and Hermione guessed she was too high to deny her, so she stumbled out of the garage, laughing to herself. Draco, having taken numerous hits of the joint Blaise had rolled, was flying high as a kite; he kept laughing at stupid things Blaise was saying. Hermione sat there alone, at a loss for what to do. She started feeling lightheaded and looked around the room. It was almost white with smoke. Hermione decided it was time to leave before she got high from contact inhalation. She tried to get Draco's attention, but he didn't seem to notice her.

She stomped out of the garage, but no one even looked her way. Before she shut the door, she could hear Sarah shout, "You bitches drank all my water!" Everyone burst out laughing, muffling the slamming door. Fuming, Hermione began her trek to Eighth Avenue, five blocks away. She slipped more than a few times in her hurry to get home. The time on the digital clock near the bank read nine thirty, and Hermione knew Draco wouldn't be able to pull himself together in time to be back to the apartment by ten. A surge of guilt for leaving him stranded washed over her. But he could Apparate! She was the one who wasn't old enough and had to tread through the snow in heels!

When Hermione finally reached the apartment building, she could feel the blisters on her feet. Nothing could excuse the anger she felt towards Draco. As she removed her shoes, she could see massive sores on the sides of her feet. Frustrated, she lay down and threw herself into unconsciousness, willing herself not to think about Draco.

Naturally, her subconscious mind ignored her wishes and launched her into dreams--both good and bad--about Draco. She dreamed that he was in bed with her, holding her, warming her freezing body. She dreamed that he was kissing Sarah and stripping her of her clothing, both lost in their wondrous highs.

A sharp tap on the window ripped Hermione back to consciousness. She switched her lamp on, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She could see two faces in her window: Draco's and Blaise's. She hurried to open the window, letting them in and out of the cold. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was almost two in the morning!

"What are you doing?" she demanded, furious all over again.

"We lost track of time, love." Draco said. He sounded disoriented, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Don't talk to me," Hermione hissed. "And get out." Draco tried to pull her into a hug but she shoved him away, causing him to stumble and fall. Blaise broke out in a huge fit of laughter, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. "You're both pathetic. Get out." She thrust an index finger in the direction of her door.

Draco stared at her, confused. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Please don't be mad at me." He tried to get up, but failed miserably. The two boys began another raucous episode of giggling. Draco tried to look contrite, but kept laughing despite himself. Hermione snatched up his hand and pulled him roughly to his feet, steadying him before letting him go. "Get out." She said for the last time, and they both staggered their way out of her room.

-------

Hermione told Tristan all about it in the library on Monday morning. He had asked her about her weekend, and she told him the truth--carefully editing out the magic lessons they had gone through the previous day. "…I mean, I can understand getting high. I have before, but I wouldn't leave you in that position. Not ever." Tristan's face was dangerously close, his breath tickling Hermione's cheek. She looked away.

"You've gotten high before?" she asked. He confirmed it with a cautious nod. "What's it like?"

Tristan chose his words carefully before saying, "It's incredibly fun, to be honest. When I'm high, I forget about everything. All the problems in my life disappear. My parents aren't divorced, my brother isn't dead, and my mother isn't a drunk. My life is back to normal when I'm high, and I love it."

"I'm sorry, Tristan." Hermione was startled at his sudden revelation. She didn't know what to say. Tristan dismissed the awkwardness with a wave of his large, tan hand.

"The past is the past," he whispered, lost in his own thoughts. The bell rang, making them both jump. "Time for Lab Chem.," Hermione groaned, and Tristan laughed a laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

Lab Chem. was torture for Hermione. She still wasn't speaking to Draco and ignored him whenever he tried to strike up conversation, but she was acutely aware of his body next to hers. Their knees gently brushed at times, making Hermione's heart stop. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. In the hall, away from Draco, Hermione could think straight again. Tristan met her in the hall and they walked to History together.

"Hey, there's a party at Tony's on Saturday; you game?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Will it be safe?"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Tristan promised, but he didn't say it would be safe. All the same, Hermione jumped at the opportunity to spend time away from the apartment, and by extension, Draco.

"Alright, I'll come." Hermione agreed, smiling up at Tristan's handsome face. She was _really _starting to like America.

**-- So here it is. I know it's taken me WAY longer than usual to update, but I struggled with this chapter so much. It's short, I know, but I want to keep it that way. All the same, I hope you enjoy reading it. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:**


	10. Draco's Loss

Tristan waited in the library for Hermione every morning that week. They talked together, studied together, and read together. He was very academic and was on the high honor roll, whatever that was. When he had told Hermione about his 'bad habits,' she had automatically thought that he was a slacker in school. Her stereotypes against weed and the people who smoked it were starting to waver. They had started to falter so much that Hermione met Sarah and Kaylin for lunch on Thursday. They met her on the first floor and started talking to her like they had known her forever.

"Do you like taco salad?" Sarah asked her. Hermione nodded and they jumped into the growing lunch line. Sarah and Kaylin were definitely starting to grow on Hermione. They, too, were total bookworms like Tristan and Hermione.

"So, why did you leave on Saturday night? One minute you were there, and the next you were gone." Sarah said.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm just not that into smoking, you know?"

"For sure. Our friend Nic absolutely _hates_ it. He won't even come to a party if there's _beer._"

"I know, he always makes me feel bad about smoking." Kaylin added. "But I do what I want, and no one can convince me otherwise."

"Easy!" squeaked Sarah, and she and Kaylin pounded fists. Hermione was going to have to start comprehending the useless slang Americans used.

"What does, 'easy' mean?" she asked, embarrassed.

They both laughed. "It means 'cool' or 'dope.'" Sarah said, giggling.

"Oh! So 'dope' means 'cool?'" Hermione asked. They both nodded and laughed, diving into another subject. Hermione decided she needed to practice that whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing. She sat with Sarah and Kaylin that day. When the three of them walked past Tristan's table, he smiled encouragingly, but Hermione could tell he was upset that she didn't sit with him and the boys at his table. But she needed girl friends other than Ginny, right?

After lunch, Tristan found Hermione at her locker. "I thought you didn't like Sarah and Kaylin?" he asked, sternly but not unkindly.

"I guess they're growing on me." she replied, irritated. She didn't like the disapproving look in his eyes.

"Well, they shouldn't be. They smoke and drink too much. Sarah's always grounded and all she cares about is having a good time. Kaylin, on the other hand, is a complete menace. She's an even bigger bitch than Sarah sometimes. If I were you, I'd stay away from them." he folded his arms across his chest as they started walking.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I've partied with them! They're loud and obnoxious. The only person who actually likes hanging out with them anymore is a freshman named Amber."

"Well, I like them, and I think if you gave them a chance you'd like them too." she said firmly. Hermione wasn't going to let Tristan talk her out of liking the only friends she'd made on her own so far.

"I highly doubt that," he retorted, rolling his eyes. They walked to Statistics class together in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Mr. Schmidt had a partner activity planned for class that was so hard Hermione didn't have any room in her brain to think about her differences with Tristan and Draco. She knew she would have to face Draco soon, but for now she just tried to focus on the problems on the white sheet of paper in front of her that were so much easier to solve than her own.

When Hermione finally reached her room, she was exhausted. Her homework pile was huge, she was pissed at Draco, Tristan was acting like a complete jerk, and all she wanted to do was take a nap. She forced herself through her Lab Chem. homework on homo- and heterogeneous mixtures and went on to English. It was five o' clock when she finished. Dinner wouldn't be served until six, and she was starving. She decided to ask Ginny if she wanted to get something to eat with her.

Hermione knocked gently on Ginny's door. Ginny answered it almost immediately, smiling warmly at her. "Hey, Herm!"

"Hey, Gin. Do you want to get something to eat with me? I'm starving." Hermione proposed.

"Sure, I could really go for some Subway," Ginny murmured as she slipped on her shoes and reached for her coat.

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed.

The winter air felt good on Hermione's face as she and Ginny stepped outside. Subway was a few blocks down from the apartment building, so they were both freezing when they stepped inside, the bell on the door jingling loudly.

They each ordered and found seats away from the cold windows. "I have a problem," Hermione stated as soon as they were seated.

Ginny looked at her inquisitively and she dived into explanations about Saturday. "…I mean, I'm not wrong to be angry, right? He didn't even care! And how long had he smoked in London without telling me?"

"Wow." Ginny's mouth hung wide open with shock. "Draco doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that at all!"

"Yeah, he didn't seem that way to me, either. I can't believe I fell in love with someone who does drugs. I promised myself I would never do that." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she blinked wildly, trying to rid herself of them. She didn't want to cry over something so stupid. If she and Draco weren't meant to be, they weren't meant to be, and it was that simple.

Ginny touched Hermione's arm gently. "Well, if I were you, I would make him quit. There's no use avoiding him."

They were silent for a while, each lost in her own thoughts. Ginny's eyes suddenly grew wide and she whispered, "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

Hermione twisted around in her seat just as Draco and Blaise shouldered in the door, laughing obnoxiously. She leaned against the wall so as to be out of their line of sight. "They're high again, Gin, I know it."

"Let's get out of here." Ginny stood briskly.

Trying to sneak past the boys, Hermione and Ginny hurried to the door. Draco turned to look. "Hermione!" he yelled too loudly, causing the clerks to stare. "Don't go!"

Hermione took a long, painful glance at him and closed the door behind them. They had only walked a few steps when the door flew open again to reveal a distraught looking Draco. "I'm sorry, love. Come here." he stretched his arms and beckoned to her.

She shook her head. "No, Draco. You're high again; I can tell!"

"No I'm not! Blaise and I were getting a late dinner. We were in my room all afternoon studying for Lab Chem.!"

"I don't believe anything you say anymore, Draco." Hermione said as she walked away. Draco grabbed her elbow and swung her around to face him. His eyes were full of anger. "Don't say that!"

Hermione pulled her arm free of Draco's grip and placed both of her hands on either side of his face, gazing at him intently. "You're high, and you and I both know it. I'm done with you."

"Hermione! Don't do this!" he shouted as she walked away.

"It's over." She replied, hot tears blurring her vision. And she met up with Ginny who had walked ahead a few yards to give them space. Draco stood there, frozen on the sidewalk. After a few seconds of staring he punched the brick wall outside of the restaurant and walked back inside, slamming the door behind him.

They walked back to the apartment building slowly, Hermione sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny stayed with Hermione for a while, trying to distract her from what had happened. But no one understood Draco like Hermione did. He was perfect in all ways possible. How could someone so perfect let himself fall into oblivion with all the other drug addicts? Hermione couldn't stop crying. Just when she thought she was done she thought of something that made fresh tears fall.

After a while, Ginny said goodnight and left, but Hermione barely noticed. She was numb. When the clock said nine thirty she got in the shower, prolonging it as long as she could. The hot water ran over her shoulders and back soothingly. It almost made her forget about Draco. Almost.

She dressed for bed in sweatpants and a warm jacket; the draft from her window was getting colder and colder as the nights crept by. As she slipped under the blankets she tried to clear her mind of all that had occurred that day. Draco's face was as real in her mind as it had been in person. His eyes threatened, his lips curved in a frown and then into a sneer. Hermione opened her eyes and tried to think of something different, but to no avail. Draco's beautiful face kept itself in her dreams all night.

_She felt Draco's hand on the small of her back as they walked through Diagon Alley. It surprised her to see that he wasn't ashamed to be seen with her. Though they received numerous glares from various people, Draco only looked at her. His perfect mouth stretched into a smile, revealing his brilliant teeth. Hermione swelled inside at the thought that he was hers, only hers. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the mouth, making her stomach twist._

Hermione awoke sobbing into her pillow. She repeated 'It's not the real Draco,' over and over in her head, trying to remember the new pothead Draco. But the only person she remembered was the Draco that she had fallen in love with two months ago.

A/N: Okay, guys, I know it's super short, but I had to post something. If you've been on my profile, I said that I've been working on a Christmas story that consists of five chapters. Look for that on December 20th! (: Also, I want to know what you guys think; this is some insight into my life, if you haven't already guessed. Well, read and review! (:


End file.
